


Heturam

by ironhoshi



Series: Lava Bowl Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bugs, But sometimes there might be non fluff, Found Family, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I think I wrote a sitcom, I threw the road map to canon out the window, Lots of freaking bugs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate- ability to taste, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic References, This has become a landing spot for prompts, a lot of this is fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: Master Yoda really had just been trying to drink a nice cup of tea when he noticed the two Padawans sneaking into the kitchens. He cloaked himself in the Force so he could watch the antics that were sure to unfold instead of announcing his presence. “I hate you,” Obi-Wan said without any real venom as he waved a hand in front of his mouth. His face was a peculiar shade of red, something not associated with embarrassment. Yoda sipped his tea as he waited for the scene to play out in front of him.“I swear, Obes, I didn’t know. I got it in one of the lower levels- I think it was Mandalorian. I am so sorry.” Vos was hovering, trying not to invade Kenobi’s space entirely as they hurried over to the vator. “They said it was sweet.” Ah, poor Obi-Wan had clearly gotten himself a mouthful of fire candy.---This is a collection of short blurbs for things that happened during Draluram that I couldn't quite fit into the story the way I wanted or happened because someone asked me a question.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Lava Bowl Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902835
Comments: 206
Kudos: 704





	1. How The Council Made An Educated Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have these ideas and I realize not everyone is on tumblr so I figured I would collect these random in-depth looks at behind the scenes. 
> 
> If you haven't read Draluram this probably won't make sense? Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

Heturam [HEH-too-rahm]  
_*mouthburn* - a sought-after state of intense burning in the mouth brought about by very spicy food - see also hetikleyc_

\---

It was safe to say that the Council was curious as to why the Master and Padawan had actually returned. Qui-Gon’s answer just didn’t seem to be the whole truth so the moment he was off-planet, well, some of the Council may have kept a close eye on Obi-Wan. That was how Plo found himself sitting in the cafeteria with a mug cradled in his hands as he kept an eye on everything. He thought there was caf in the mug, but he hadn’t exactly checked. It was there merely to help him blend in. 

Obi-Wan was behaving peculiarly, to say the least. He watched while the boy in question actually scrunched his nose up in what he assumed was disgust while shoving his bowl towards Quinlan. That was an interesting development. Vos, for his part, only shrugged before gladly eating whatever Obi-Wan was rejecting. Yes, very interesting. What was even more interesting was that Kenobi was pulling a piece of cake towards himself and glaring at Quinlan as he began to eat the new piece of food slowly. Almost as if he was savoring the sweetness…

Yaddle was walking slowly through the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she heard laughter. Her ears lifted at the sound and she changed her direction to go spy on the merriment. What she stumbled upon was a tad confusing. Thankfully her small stature meant she was hidden easily by the fauna and could spy without fear of being noticed, otherwise, she would not be witnessing the two Padawans behaving oddly. Quinlan was holding a flower to Obi-Wan’s nose. Her eyes widened slightly as young Kenobi actually gagged before shoving the flower away from his nose.

“Stop it! I told you those flowers are overpowering! I can taste it in my brain,” Obi-Wan took a swing at Quinlan as the other boy laughed. Well, that was interesting. Taste, hm, tasting smells. 

“Come on, Obes, just a few more!”

"I am about to shove a flower down your throat-"

She would need to discuss this with the Council.

Mace had a headache and not just a metaphorical one in the shape of Obi-Wan Kenobi. No, he had a literal headache and was attempting to get some fresh air to clear his head. Qui-Gon’s reports were growing more and more troublesome. What he was not expecting while trying to dull his headache was the need to stand still behind the massive pillar as two Padawans walked quickly by.

“Here, try this one-”

“I am not putting that in my mouth.”

“Aw, come on, I just wanna know!”

“Quinlan-”

“Nothing bad this time, I swear.”

Obi-Wan let out a large sigh that portrayed how much he knew that promise was a lie before holding his hand out for whatever Quinlan was offering him. The other boy dropped something in said hand. Candy perhaps? Obi-Wan tossed the food into his mouth without missing a step in his stride, but the next second he was coming to an abrupt stop. His face was turning a shade of red as he turned on his friend. Mace was impressed with how much Kenobi trusted Vos. Personally? He thought Quinlan Vos was always two steps away from causing unrepairable chaos and would never take anything he gave him to eat.

“What the kriff? This is disgusting!” Quinlan erupted in laughter hard enough that he actually doubled over, clutching his gut as he lost all semblance of being a calm and collected person. 

“Vos-” 

“They said-” More laughter interrupted his words. “-it was nerfsteak flavored.”

“You’re about to be a nerfsteak,” Obi-Wan choked out before lunging at his friend. “The taste is lingering, you jerk!” More laughter erupted as they both took off running. At that moment Windu could see why there were reports of Jedi being asked about a feral loth-cat. He was also very positive he would never, ever accept anything Vos offered him to eat- even if he couldn't taste.

Kriff.

Mace felt his headache growing as he shifted another piece to fill in the puzzle that resided in his head. Mandalorians, taste, sense of smell, acting strangely. There were even reports from many of Obi-Wan’s teachers that he often had a piece of candy in his mouth. One Knight swore he had seen the Padawan in question actually spar with Quinlan while sucking on a honey stick. Rumors were starting to circulate among the Knights. Bunch of gossips. Qui-Gon truly had failed to explain fully about what had actually happened on Zeffo. Once the boys were out of earshot he pulled his comm free to contact Master Yoda and the rest of the Council. 

They were clearly dealing with a soulmate issue.

Master Yoda really had just been trying to drink a nice cup of tea when he noticed the two Padawans sneaking into the kitchens. He cloaked himself in the Force so he could watch the antics that were sure to unfold instead of announcing his presence. “I hate you,” Obi-Wan said without any real venom as he waved a hand in front of his mouth. His face was a peculiar shade of red, something not associated with embarrassment. Yoda sipped his tea as he waited for the scene to play out in front of him.

“I swear, Obes, I didn’t know. I got it in one of the lower levels- I think it was Mandalorian. I am so sorry.” Vos was hovering, trying not to invade Kenobi’s space entirely as they hurried over to the vator. “They said it was sweet.” Ah, poor Obi-Wan had clearly gotten himself a mouthful of fire candy.

“They were _clearly_ messing with you. I cannot imagine why with your pleasant attitude,” came the dry reply and the sound of the conservator opening. Yoda’s ears twitched upward as he watched his lineage snag a piece of ice and place it directly in his mouth. The sense of relief was instant. 

Quinlan leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan’s back and let out a shaky laugh. “I thought I had damaged your sense of taste. Why do you keep accepting food from me?”

“Why do you keep giving me food,” came the rebuttal that was slightly harder to understand thanks to the ice cube. “Come on, idiot. Let’s go break into the Archives again and do some more research while my poor mouth recovers.” 

So young Kenobi wasn’t approaching the Council about his soulmate dilemma because he was researching? Yoda drained the rest of his tea as the two Padawans vanished from the kitchen. A faint sense of guilt plagued him as he realized that the boy was not comfortable coming to them. They, for their part, had not reached out either. No one knew how to handle the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi somehow had managed to snag himself an actual soulmate, one that was most likely a Mandalorian judging from what went down on Zeffo.

“Mmm, call Dooku I must,” he said out loud before settibg his empty cup down. “Know something he may.” Mace was going to hate that idea so it would be best if he kept it to himself for now. Yes, just for now indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and label the chapters to kinda reflect what I was asked or thought up to explain. These are probably gonna be out of order? Idk. Guess it depends on how things strike me. 
> 
> THAT SAID:  
> Thank you so very much for joining me on this journey.


	2. The Twins Play With Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what exactly are you doing, little ones” Master Windu raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the children. Cody merely shrugged, Boba babbled before holding up the now very wet crystal, and Rex did his best to glare. His glare was ruined by a bug popping free of his grip and landing with a loud plop on the toe of the jetii’s boot. Everyone, except Boba, seemed to freeze for a moment and glance towards the bug. The thing flopped there before righting itself so it could scurry off towards freedom. 
> 
> They were going to get in trouble. 
> 
> Buir was going to give them the _look._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff.  
> Well...and bugs.

Ara'novor [AH-rah-NO-vor]  
_obstruct, defend, blockade_

\---

Boba was doing his best to slobber all over a dull crystal while he sat on his buir’s bedroll. The thing, while not as shiny as some of the others, felt warm and comforting. Cody was keeping an eye on him and the bedroll of the invader. Both were important tasks honestly. He didn’t want his brother swallowing the crystal and the bedroll was far too close to their buir’s, but they couldn’t just shove it into the fire. There were far too many adults around and they weren’t looking to upset anyone. Well, anyone except Jango Fett. So he sat, guarding the spot while Rex hunted for more creepy crawlies to leave as a surprise. 

The last attempt hadn’t worked that well so it was time to increase their efforts. It didn’t matter that they often woke up cradled between both buir and Jango. They all felt safe, wanted, and loved, but clearly that had nothing to do with Jango. No, they just needed buir. They didn’t need Jango. One time they had even woken up to Boba sleeping half on Jango’s arm and half on his chest, drooling away happily. Their buir had been holding the hand of the arm Boba was using as a bedroll. That sight had eased something just a little in the twins, but not enough to stop waging war on the older Mandalorian. 

Obi-Wan needed to pay attention to them.

Obi-Wan was their buir.

They couldn’t lose him.

“And what exactly are you doing, little ones” Master Windu raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the children. Cody merely shrugged, Boba babbled before holding up the now very wet crystal, and Rex did his best to glare. His glare was ruined by a bug popping free of his grip and landing with a loud plop on the toe of the jetii’s boot. Everyone, except Boba, seemed to freeze for a moment and glance towards the bug. The thing flopped there before righting itself so it could scurry off towards freedom. 

They were going to get in trouble. 

Buir was going to give them the _look._

Rex could feel his lower lip start to tremble as he imagined upsetting Obi-Wan. His launch towards meltdown was abruptly halted when Mace cleared his throat. The man motioned towards an outcropping of purple crystals while he spoke, “I believe I saw some bugs with extra legs over there.”

Rex’s eyes widened, Cody blinked before glancing towards the spot, and Boba blew a spit bubble. The pale-haired twin suddenly launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Mace’s legs in a hug while what few bugs he had exploded from his hands. 

Boba erupted in giggles as he tipped himself forward to go after the bugs that landed closest to him.

“Come on, youngling, let’s go see what we can find.” Master Windu held a hand down and Rex took it willingly. They were going to get extra creepy bugs to put in Jango’s bedroll! If an adult was okay with it then buir clearly had no reason to be upset. 

This was a good day. 

Mace personally thought the tactics the twins were using against Kenobi’s soulmate were amusing. He knew he should discourage such antics, but he wasn’t entirely sure they would listen. They favored Quinlan the most out of the group and that Padawan was a horrible influence. Vos only encouraged the pranks from what Mace could see. Sometimes he caught them giving looks at Qui-Gon and worried they would also pull pranks on the man. They had yet to do so, thankfully. The twins seemed to put up with Kenobi’s Master and he had the feeling they were putting up with him. Obi-Wan was the only one they truly listened to, something he wasn’t sure the Padawan had quite realized. 

So he merely helped Rex dig up some bugs, carefully putting them in a bowl he was going to have to thoroughly clean out later, and just enjoyed how innocent this all was. Obi-Wan would have to be the one to fully stop the war between the twins and Jango, Mace thought while brushing a bug off of his hand. That was going to be an interesting day when the Padawan finally realized why the twins were waging war, a very interesting day indeed. 

Later, after they had already put a decent amount of the found bugs in the roll and Mace was off talking to Qui-Gon, Jango finally happened upon the twins and their mischief. His unamused face didn’t do anything to stop Rex from dropping one last multi-legged bug right into the pile of already squirming insects. Rex, naturally, followed up the action with making a face at the older Mando.

“If it didn’t work the first time,” Jango said in a very controlled tone. “It isn’t going to work this time.”

Rex glanced towards Cody and his twin merely upended the cup he had been holding from Master Windu. Dirt cascaded down on top of the writhing mass on the bedroll. The twins could see the moment Jango’s jaw started to twitch which was followed by a dangerous look in his eyes. Dirt was far harder to clean up then the bugs, they had heard buir say so several times when scolding ba'vodu Quinlan.

_Good._

“Wow, vod,” Dez said in a very impressed tone as she walked up behind the group. “You are _really_ are bad at housekeepin- whoops!” She sidestepped the punch thrown her way and found herself having to do a few extra steps to avoid trampling either the twins or Boba. Her laughter bounced around the area as she ran off, Jango following hot on her heels. 

“Run, Dez, run,” Heddurk called unhelpfully when he glanced up from his datapad.

“Not inside,” Jaster snapped. “All of you outside now. We are going through some drills to get rid of this energy!”

A chorus of replies, a mixture of protest and agreement, followed the Mand’alor outside as the warriors moved to comply.

“Boba,” Obi-Wan cried as he rushed over while completely ignoring the other Mandalorians. “No, don’t eat that- '' He knelt down and quickly snagged an extremely wiggly bug free of Boba’s grabby fingers so he could hurl it back to the safety of Jango’s bedroll. He let out a faint sigh as he fixed the twins with an unimpressed look. 

“Please don’t let your brother eat bugs.”

“Lek, buir,” Cody and Rex grinned in unison before hurling themselves at their chosen parent. A soft grunt escaped Obi-Wan thanks to the impact of the sudden hug, but he didn’t waste a moment in returning the embrace. Cody only twisted slightly to drag Boba into the mix. A few seconds later Boba promptly spat a bug up directly on the front of Obi-Wan’s shirt. The twins laughed, Boba did a strange gurgle giggle, and Obi-Wan simply sighed loudly. 

The twins decided it had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see- the Jedi are pretty much aware of the twins' antics and they just don't care.  
> Well except maybe Obi-Wan. He is more concerned about Boba eating the bugs.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this blurb!  
> ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿  
> ALSO because I forget:  
> buir = father/mother  
> ba'vodu= aunt/uncle  
> lek = yeah


	3. Dantooine and the Surprise Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow, condescending grin that appeared on his face let his buir know that he had known exactly what he was doing. He leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands behind his head. He should have expected it, but a sound of surprise still escaped him when he found himself toppling backward. The back of the chair hit the ship floor first and then he was wincing in pain. 
> 
> “Buir,” he said in an accusing tone over the now loud laughter. He accepted the hand Heddurk was holding out to him and let the younger boy help pull him up off the floor. 
> 
> “Don’t forget your place,” Jaster said with mild amusement. “Now everyone,” back to business. “Double-check your gear. We head out soon. If this goes how I hope we can have this over by dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I warned these chapters are super out of order. 
> 
> This takes place when the Mandos first land on Dantooine and then when they first encounter Obi-Wan. Hopefully it isn't too confusing? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

Edeemir [ee-DEE-meer]  
_bite_

\---

They had all landed their ships in the canyons of Dantooine before gathering on Jaster's and Jango was doing his best not to just rush straight off the ship now that the war meeting was in session. Something had forced Kenobi’s hand, from what little he knew of his soulmate it meant something serious was going on. The question was what was going on? He glanced down at his nails about the time a frown tugged at his lips. Jaster was reminding them all to behave, be on guard, the usual warnings, but something was thrumming in his mind. A need to move, to run. This speech was one he could recite in his sleep and he wanted this to just be over.

Kenobi was near.

Jango finally looked up at the group from his seat and did his best to be the leader he was meant to be someday. “We follow the plan,” he ordered everyone. “We treat this like any other job.” Several visors turned towards him and he faintly wished he had his own bucket on. His friends were probably exchanging words about his behavior. Let them tease and be immature, he had other worries which was why he greeted their stares with a very rude hand gesture. The action ended with him making a displeased sound as his buir smacked him upside the back of his head lightly.

“You order them,” the Mand’alor’s voice was gruff, but still affectionate as he spoke. “But we all know you are going to forget the plan the second you see Kenobi.” Jango had the sudden urge to hit his buir while his friends laughed loudly at his expense. He settled on just shifting so he could put his feet up on the table, knocking over the mug of caf belonging to Jaster in the process. The slow, condescending grin that appeared on his face let his buir know that he had known exactly what he was doing. He leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands behind his head. He should have expected it, but a sound of surprise still escaped him when he found himself toppling backward. The back of the chair hit the ship floor first and then he was wincing in pain. 

“Buir,” he said in an accusing tone over the now loud laughter. He accepted the hand Heddurk was holding out to him and let the younger boy help pull him up off the floor. 

“Don’t forget your place,” Jaster said with mild amusement. “Now everyone,” back to business. “Double-check your gear. We head out soon. If this goes how I hope we can have this over by dinner.” 

Things were not destined to go right.

•

**“Lek,”** came the high pitched voice that only adiik seemed to be blessed with. Heddurk awkwardly laughed as everyone else seemed to fully invest themselves in the laughter. Rex said there were more brothers which meant that if things played out how he thought they would then Jango would be a buir. As if echoing his mind the Mand’alor was suddenly calling himself ba’buir. Well, huh, that deal was clearly sealed before the poor jetii even knew what he had gotten himself into.

Jango wouldn’t take as many hunts if he had children to watch over. That thought settled uneasily over his mind when he realized he might lose time with his friend. Wait, he frowned inside of his helmet as he glanced towards Myles, that wasn’t the right thought to have. His mind shifted gears when Rex actually stole Jango’s helmet and ran off. Oh, he could get along with an adiik like that! He grinned slowly as the others laughed loudly around him. Jango could still go on hunts and bring Obi-Wan Kenobi along, Jaster would definitely babysit. 

Heddurk felt Myles slap him on the back and he only grinned harder. Their little family wasn’t going to change that much as far as he could tell. No, things would work out. He was actually kind of looking forward to seeing what chaos the ade would cause. Foundlings had a way of being extremely creative in their troublemaking.

Maybe he would find small partners in crime when it came to pranking Jango?

•

**“Lek,”** the pale-haired adiik seemed to nearly yell in defiance. Zhiaa’s laughter was soft compared to the others as she took in the sight of the feral loth-cat and his kit. It figured that Kenboi would attract a tiny warrior to defend his honor. She glanced from the boy to Kenobi and felt her laughter dying off as she realized something. He didn’t know he was a buir because he didn’t know their language and yet he still placed a protective hand on Rex. There would be no separating them, the same could probably be said for the brothers they had yet to meet. Jango was going to have to win over some very tiny hearts, she mused. He was in for a rough ride if she had to guess from the displayed behavior. Her head suddenly whipped to the side as she stared at her Mand’alor as he claimed himself grandfather. A faint hum escaped her, eyes narrowing while she focused on the source of her unease.

They weren’t leaving Dantooine without Kenobi and his ade.

The jetiise were probably going to have something to say about that. Jango and Jaster had no idea what they were actually getting themselves into, but she did. Actually, her lips curled into a smug smile, Rex was giving them an excellent preview as he ran off with Jango’s helmet. 

That was a tiny warrior that she hoped gave Obi-Wan and Jango many well deserved headaches. 

She was going to have to eventually get Obi-Wan Kenobi alone so she could talk to him, the trick would just be a matter of when.

•

**”Lek!”** Dez couldn’t hold back her howl of laughter at the insanity of the situation. Oh, this was amazing! Jango had been hunting down his soulmate and it seemed his soulmate had decided to go and adopt a foundling! There was a tiny feeling of sympathy for her leader and friend, but really this was great. Jango was going to have a hard time wooing his soulmate now that there was the addition of ade. Her laughter cut off and she felt a wave of confusion when the Mand’alor claimed the adiik in front of them and the unknown ade as his.

This was suddenly less amazing and more real. 

If they were being claimed- something was horribly wrong on this planet. Her fingers clenched into fists at her side, her gaze turned towards her Mand’alor. He was probably thinking along the same line as her. Orphans of war. _Foundlings._ This planet didn’t look like it was ravaged by war, but it was still leaving behind the same misery. Her train of thought was derailed as Rex had the audacity to take off with Jango’s helmet. The darker thoughts were shoved aside as she let laughter take her over again. 

She could worry later, right now she wanted to go razz Jango.

Also, hopefully, no one would ask her to babysit. She was better at fighting then dealing with tiny pleading eyes that so badly wanted to see how a vambrace worked.

•

**”Lek.”**

Myles wanted to reach up and cradle his face in his hands, but instead, he laughed at Jango’s expense. That was more entertaining. Of course, they’d find Kenobi and of course, the feral loth-cat would come with some unexpected trouble. A much smaller feral loth-cat that enjoyed biting. He wasn’t surprised when Jaster called himself the grandfather and he wasn’t surprised as the whole group grew oddly silent. 

Things were not going to plan. 

They were adopting far more people than originally planned, not that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he was getting adopted by a bunch of Mandalorians. There was no way Jango was going to let his soulmate go now that he finally had him in front of him. Did they have enough rations? Enough medical supplies? There was a mention of brothers and Myles was already trying to figure out where they would get more clothes. It wasn’t like any of the ships exactly carried supplies for foundlings. He glanced towards Dez and Zhiaa with a pensive look on his face. The last time Dez had babysat anyone under the age of ten, well, there had been fire and finger paint everywhere. She wasn’t allowed alone around ade anymore. 

This was going to be one headache of a mission. 

He almost missed Rex stealing the helmet and running, but he definitely caught the swearing. A laugh tumbled past his lips and then he was slapping Heddurk on the back as he laughed harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （＾ω＾）
> 
> Thank you for reading this messy blurb.


	4. Flamethrowers And Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what should we do instead,” Jango asked before he could stop himself, dislike seeping into his voice. Qui-Gon fixed him with a knowing look that clearly said he could tell he was just trying to stir the pot. He flashed the jetii a smile that was all teeth as he raised his flask in a mocking salute. He wasn’t at all surprised with the exasperated affection that shot across the bond. His soulmate was always a mixture of annoyance and amusement when it came to his torment of the hermit. 
> 
> “I think it would be wise to go back to trying to figure out what lessons the boys should start on, for one,” Qui-Gon said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest, hands vanishing into his sleeves.
> 
> “Sounds boring, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!

Dajunar [dah-JOO-nahr]  
_plan, to plot_

\---

The twins were staring at Heddurk and he was merely staring back. He was crouched, resting on his heels, hands dangling between his knees as he narrowed his eyes slightly at them. They returned his look with matching ones of their own. His helmet, oddly, was resting on the floor next to him for once. The silence was stretching on forever and Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the scene. No one had moved for minutes, it was honestly the longest he had witnessed the boys actually stay still. 

“So,” Heddurk finally spoke softly. “You two want to play with a small flamethrower?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan and Myles cried in unison as the boys gave a resounding cry of yes. 

Jango stopped his flask halfway to his lips as he found himself trying not to laugh. He honestly didn’t know what side to take. If he said no then all the hard work he had put in with winning the twins over would be wrecked, but if he said yes then Obi-Wan would give him a look. Also, he’d probably be forced to sleep on the floor again. That was something he wasn’t looking to do again anytime soon. He was turning the options over in his head when the hermit of all people spoke up, surprising him further.

“While I am sure that would be quite educational, I think it best we refrain for now.”

Rex and Cody both groaned loudly as a means to portray their unhappiness and Heddurk merely snorted his displeasure. Myles seemed relieved, not a surprise there. Obi-Wan settled on sending his Master a grateful look before going back to trying to get Boba to eat some mashed up food. 

“And what should we do instead,” Jango asked before he could stop himself, dislike seeping into his voice. Qui-Gon fixed him with a knowing look that clearly said he could tell he was just trying to stir the pot. He flashed the jetii a smile that was all teeth as he raised his flask in a mocking salute. He wasn’t at all surprised with the exasperated affection that shot across the bond. His soulmate was always a mixture of annoyance and amusement when it came to his torment of the hermit. 

“I think it would be wise to go back to trying to figure out what lessons the boys should start on, for one,” Qui-Gon said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest, hands vanishing into his sleeves.

“Sounds boring, old man.”

“Jango,” Obi-Wan said with a decent amount of bite while pointing the spoon he was using to feed the baby at him like a weapon. Yeah, he was definitely doomed to sleep on the floor while his soulmate, the foundlings, and Quinlan Vos stole his bed again. He knew he could go bunk with Myles and Heddurk, but he didn't want to leave Vos alone with Kenobi, so the floor it was.

∘

"He did _what_ ," Bant's scandalized voice filled the cockpit, and Quinlan bit back a laugh. He wasn’t that surprised she had focused on the fact he had mentioned their friend had gotten injured and failed to say anything right away. Honestly, they probably would have never found out if the twins hadn’t tackled him in a hug.

"I want to know more about the fact you helped blow up a Trade Federation operation," Garen cut in loudly. Group comms always got so messy, everyone interrupting each other or talking over each other. Quinlan thrived on that madness. Obi-Wan would have disliked this call. 

"So how swoon-worthy is Jango," Siri threw out and Quinlan lost it. He felt the laughter falling past his lips as he prayed Obi-Wan did not decide to walk into the cockpit. The younglings took up a lot of his time at the moment and he was relatively sure he wasn't in danger. Yeah, Obi-Wan would have definitely disliked this call. 

"Jango is attractive, if you are into guys that can kill a person with a glare." His friends were loud in their outrage of him clearly telling half a lie. "Calm down," he finally said when he was sure the noise was hitting the levels that were going to attract attention. "I'll try to get a holo to send you."

"...I'll pay you ten credits if it includes Obes blushing," Garen threw out while the girls quickly agreed. Everyone, it seemed, was invested in seeing how chaotic they could make Obi-Wan's life. Quinlan was thrilled, to say the least. He was already planning on how to get the Mandos on his side. The most likely to help was Dez, but she was on a separate ship so that meant he was going to have to convince Myles or Heddurk. He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t quite figured out how those two worked, though it didn’t help that they tended to keep their helmets on when everyone was gathered. 

Actually, maybe he could get the Mand’alor in on the mission of getting a holo of Obi-Wan blushing.

"But seriously," Bant spoke up again. "He did what?" Oh, right, the original reason for the call. 

"He got a little banged up throwing himself into some ruins, Bant. Jango made sure to tend to his wounds. I should probably give you that idiot's comm number so you can fill him in how much our Obes fails at keeping himself uninjured."

"How bad was it-" Bant tried to ask.

"He let Jango take care of him-" Siri sounded shocked.

"Gross, did they kiss?" Quinlan raised his eyebrows at Garen's question. The girls grew oddly silent as well as they all seemed to think that over. His lips curled into a smug smile and he was just about to tease Garen when someone else beat him to saying something.

"Fifty credits," Siri burst out.

"What," Quinlan had an inkling of what she was offering, but wasn't positive. His teasing remark was completely forgotten at this point.

"Fifty credits for a holo of them kissing!"

Laughter erupted from all of them as Quinlan confirmed he could make that happen. The idea of getting Jaster to help might not be such a great one now, but he was determined to get Myles and Heddurk in on the plan. They had plenty of time to kill before they got to Tatooine and the ship was only so big. 

“I’ll get it before we land on Tatooine, promise. Obes is going to be unhappy with this,” he pointed out like the wonderful best friend he was.

“Only if he finds out,” Garen countered. “We have full faith in your skills.” Siri and Bant quickly rushed to agree and Quinlan felt himself preen just a little.

“Guys, seriously,” Bant finally said in an assertive manner. “I’m trying to find out how bad Obes’ injuries were!” Laughter erupted from everyone except Bant and Quinlan had to rush a goodbye without answering her question since Jaster had just walked back into the cockpit. The man merely raised an eyebrow at him without asking why there had been so much laughter. 

“You know,” he drawled out as the Mandalorian sat down in the pilot’s seat. “I appreciate you letting me make a call before we jump into hyperspace.” 

“Mm, figured it was the least I could do. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t whine like the adults about having to go to Tatooine,” Jaster replied in a dry tone before taking a swig of his caf. 

“Are you kidding? I don’t have to go to any of my classes now and I get to watch Obes find all sorts of trouble!”

Jaster blinked as he fixed Vos with a look. “Classes...I think I need to talk to those old jetiise and come up with a lesson plan for both you boys. Hed’ika could use the company in his lessons.” Quinlan couldn’t quite stop the loud groan that escaped and the Mand’alor merely laughed at the obvious lack of enthusiasm.

He should have kept his mouth shut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this blurb.  
> （＾ω＾）


	5. Time On The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan let his face slam into the table as he groaned loudly. Heddurk didn't even react since this was becoming a common occurrence, instead he just kept working on his module. Obi-Wan merely reached over to lift Quinlan's head just enough so he could rescue the datapad before it got damaged. He let go of his friend and gave a faint sympathy wince from how loud the sound of Vos' face connecting with the table again was.
> 
> "Boys," Jaster barked. "You better not be damaging my ship again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time on the ship while they traveled to Tatooine! Just a little look into how chaotic things were.

baatir[BAH-teer]  
 _care, worry about_

\---

There was a hand pressed to his abdomen underneath his sleep shirt and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He also didn't know what to do about the fact a pointy knee was digging rather thoroughly into his spleen, plus there was also the issue of a foot practically in his face. Obi-Wan wasn't sure when the twins had climbed into bed or why Cody was sleeping on him like a bedroll. Rex shifted in his sleep, digging the knee in harder, and he could only sigh in defeat. There was no way he was going to manage to free himself without disturbing everyone in the bed. As it was Jango was already stirring faintly and his hand was starting to travel. Heat decided to settle in his face as he tried to shift in hope the hand stopped whatever journey it was on and learned quickly that was a mistake. His soulmate sleepily grumbled before yanking him closer. That motion sent a Cody toppling off of him and straight onto Rex. Jango took the chance to hide his face in the back of Obi-Wan's neck and then the morning went exactly how he thought it would. 

Rex woke up and shoved his brother, who in return shoved back. Sithspit, if he didn't intervene then there would be a tiny brawl in the already too small bed. They started to bicker in Mando'a, a language he only knew a few words in, but he was positive they were accusing each other of wrecking the other's sleep on purpose.

"This is your fault," he informed the half awake Jango and merely got a snort of laughter in response. That hand curled against his stomach, nails biting into flesh and he had to remind himself he had a pressing matter to deal with. Obi-Wan struggled to sit up since his soulmate still clung to him like some invasive sea creature. He reached forward and worked at separating the boys before they could give each other matching black eyes. "Dear hearts, it was an accident!"

The twins gave him identical sleepy looks before falling into him for comfort. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around them as he murmured soft reassurances. He could feel Boba waking up and sent a silent thanks to Quinlan who got up from where he was sleeping on the floor. His friend retrieved the baby from the makeshift bassinet and wasted no time weaponizing him against Jango. The cry of disgust from the Mandalorian had the twins laughing and Obi-Wan smirking. 

"Good morning, Boba," he said cheerfully and the boy responded with some incoherent babble. Jango grumbled as he had to pull his hand out from under Obi-Wan's shirt so he could first wipe at his now slobbered on cheek before snagging the baby from Quinlan.

"I am going to shoot you one of these days," Jango informed the smirking Quinlan. 

"Now, now," Obi-Wan half heartedly tried to play peacekeeper as he leaned over just enough to press a kiss to Boba's head. He snorted when Jango gave him a scandalized look when he didn't receive the same treatment.

○

Quinlan let his face slam into the table as he groaned loudly. Heddurk didn't even react since this was becoming a common occurrence, instead he just kept working on his module. Obi-Wan merely reached over to lift Quinlan's head just enough so he could rescue the datapad before it got damaged. He let go of his friend and gave a faint sympathy wince from how loud the sound of Vos' face connecting with the table again was.

"Boys," Jaster barked. "You better not be damaging my ship again."

Heddurk blinked and looked up from the module he was working on. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in the sight of Quinlan being dramatic. "Kenobi just tried to kill Quinlan," he said in a dry tone while making eye contact with Obi-Wan. Kenobi had the feeling this was not going to end in his favor so he gave the Mando his best unimpressed look. Heddurk merely smirked before going back to his work.

"Shame he failed," the Mand'alor drawled out as he walked over to the group of teenagers. He snagged the datapad that had just been rescued off the table and let out a faint sound of displeasure. Quinlan merely made a rude gesture with a hand and earned himself a smack upside the back of his head with the datapad. "Vos, your language studies are awful. You get to clean the kitchen as a reward." Quinlan groaned loudly before sitting up with a most displeased look on his face. "Obi'ika," Jaster gave Jango's soulmate a look. "You get to spar with Zhiaa since you failed at actually finishing the kill."

"But I wasn't-" Obi-Wan's words stopped in his mouth as Jaster grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him out of his chair. 

"Doesn't matter," Jaster gave him a shove towards the door. "You can finish your module after you spar." 

"Do you really think that is wise," Qui-Gon finally spoke up as he raised a mug of bland tea to his mouth. He didn't even flinch as Jaster gave him a look that could peel layers of color off the hull of a ship. "Obi-Wan-"

"My ship, my rules," Jaster interrupted as he began to herd the young padawan out of the common area and towards the cargo hold. "You can make sure Quinlan doesn't try to hide things in the cupboards again instead of actually cleaning if you are so worried."

Qui-Gon actually smiled somewhat as he gave a shrug. "Whatever you say, Mand'alor. Obi-Wan, do try not to lose this time." 

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the flush that creeped up his cheeks. His track record was hardly abysmal, but he didn't win every single time. Zhiaa enjoyed fighting dirty and it was annoyingly hard to read her. There had already been several spars that had ended with them both needing bacta patches, something Jango always slapped on a little too hard over the injuries. Obi-Wan figured it was punishment for getting injured, which was fair. The first few times he had tried to hide the fact he was hurt and now Jango was onto him. His soulmate sat in on every single spar now and practically pounced on him when it was over. "Yes, Master," he grumbled just before Jaster ruffled his hair affectionately. That only made the flush worse and he found himself basically running towards the cargo hold in an attempted escape. He would take Zhiaa trying to force him to eat floor over the adults teasing him. He would also take Jango fussing over his injuries in an aggressive manner if it meant Jaster and Qui-Gon didn't suddenly team up to make his life complicated. 

They couldn't arrive at Tatooine fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 💜


	6. Straight Up Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obi,” Jango finally said in a demanding voice. His lips quirked as he made a show of pulling up another message, the wave of annoyance across the bond was hardly unexpected. His soulmate was clearly running out of any form of patience. “Everyone is going to be gone for hours.” He was actually caught off guard when a hot unknown emotion barreled into his mind, causing him to nearly drop the datapad. Jango struck at once. Fingers snatched the datapad away and the other was invading his personal space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally some prompts I did on tumblr that I thought you might enjoy. They don't exactly have tons to do with the story...
> 
> You can find the prompt list right [here.](https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/post/629010835720781824/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

♡19. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.♡ 

Obi-Wan was trying to read a message and he could sense Jango staring intently at him. The constant feeling of the other wanting his attention reminded him a bit of a small child. Something the twins were shockingly good at emulating, he often found them peering around doorways or from behind various objects in the ship. They always wanted his attention. They were, thankfully, finally wrangled by someone else for the time being so he was trying to catch up on his messages from his friends at the Temple. He merely raised an eyebrow as he read the birthday wishes from Bant and he felt his cheeks coloring as he read more congratulations on the fact he had made it to eighteen. Garen’s remark about losing credits on a bet regarding him actually making it to this age had him snorting loudly. 

His friends were such karking jerks sometimes. 

“Obi,” Jango finally said in a demanding voice. His lips quirked as he made a show of pulling up another message, the wave of annoyance across the bond was hardly unexpected. His soulmate was clearly running out of any form of patience. “Everyone is going to be gone for hours.” He was actually caught off guard when a hot unknown emotion barreled into his mind, causing him to nearly drop the datapad. Jango struck at once. Fingers snatched the datapad away and the other was invading his personal space. 

“Jango,” he scolded. “I was trying to read my message-” The rest of the words were cut off by lips slamming over his. A sense of satisfaction seemed to zip straight down to his toes and he couldn’t help leaning into the kiss. The datapad was forgotten as he lost himself in the moment. Kissing his soulmate was like falling into a sea of stars. Confusing, exciting, laced with sugary sweetness. There was brimstone in the kisses, but it was always tempered by a coolness that promised him the galaxy. He wasn’t sure what caused him to move, but he shoved Jango back against the couch they were sitting on so he could straddle the other without breaking the kiss. That proved to be quite the feat and Jango laughing into the kiss didn’t help any. He froze the second he realized what he had just done, this was probably the most forward he had been with his soulmate. Hands pressed done reassuringly on his hips and Jango sent an emotion close to comfort towards him. He slid his arms around the other’s neck as he tried to fall back into the kiss. 

His awkwardness must have been obvious because Jango was pulling back, turning his face slightly as Obi-Wan frowned. “Do you want to do this?” The question gave him pause as his brain started to actually think again. He was in Jango’s lap, they were alone on the ship, and he still tasted starlight on his lips. 

Attachment was not the Jedi way. 

_Attachment was not the Jedi way._

_**Attachment was not the Jedi way.** _

Jango was like a kyber crystal for the soul. 

Obi-Wan surged forward and winced slightly as their teeth clinked together. He shifted just enough to pull Jango into a kiss that screamed how much he very much wanted to do this, even if he had no kriffing clue what he was doing. The pleased growl he received was all the reassurance he needed to know he wasn’t messing this up. 

♡39. Kissing tears from the other’s face.♡

Silence rang out across the area and Obi-Wan sank down to his knees. His arms fell limp to his sides while he loosened his grip on his hilts. The lightsabers tumbled free of his fingers and clattered loudly against the stone beneath him. They lay there, all metal and circuity against faded obsidian stone. His vacant gaze could only stare at the person he had struck down while defending his family.

He had killed someone. 

He felt remorse, he felt anger, he felt like there should have been a different way. The strange sense of his cheeks growing wet was what made him realize he was silently crying. He had failed to save someone, but had saved everyone. 

Could he have turned them back? Could he have reversed the Fall?

"You belong to the Force now," he croaked out before raising his hands to rub the tears away. Those hands never completed their journey because Jango was suddenly in front of him, grabbing them, and staring with wide, steel edged eyes. 

"They are safe, we are safe," Jango bit out. "Never do that again. I thought-" And then something peculiar happened, Jango began to silently cry as well. Obi-Wan blinked hard as he felt the onslaught of emotions around them. Fear, happiness, annoyance, resignment, love. He leaned forward to press his lips just under one of his soulmate's eyes and earned a watery laugh. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"What little faith," Obi-Wan attempted to tease and found his own laughter bubbling up instead as Jango began to kiss his tears away. Peppered affectionate across his cheeks was a tad out of place after what he had just done. "I'm sorry, truly." He wanted to pull the other into an actual kiss, but he settled on sitting there a moment longer. "I had to protect the boys."

"I know," Jango finally rested his forehead against Kenobi's and sighed. "They are fine, buir has them. Just- next time wait for me."

"...I will take that into consideration," he breathed out before moving to kiss away Jango's tears. "Also, since you will force it out of me later… I think I might require some bacta."

"You idiot."

"I know."

They sat there as other Mandalorians rushed into the room and they didn't move as activity swirled around them. Just one moment, they deserved one moment of basking in each other's presence before they had to face the ramifications. War was coming faster now, the drums echoing in their minds, but in this moment they could just be two boys that relied on each other. 

"Oh, kriff," Obi-Wan suddenly blurted out. "Mand'alor is going to-" "To ground us. We won't be leaving his side for at least a week," Jango finished easily.

  
♡50. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck. -Quinobi request. (Aka the one that has nothing to do with my story, but I thought you might like it?)♡

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was perhaps his favorite, even if it did have a bit of a complicated relationship with him. The past was going to stay the past, he would not let it ruin the future, but he would also never forget. He merely accepted that this room was both beautiful and full of old memories cloaked in pain. Obi-Wan breathed in deeply as he let himself relax, allowing himself to just feel the life around him. Meditation came the easiest to him when he was in this room and his friends knew that. Which was why he was hardly surprised when he sensed Quinlan before he heard the other. Quin was oddly silent as he walked among the flora towards him. So much for meditating in relative peace. 

"Hello there," he murmured politely when he felt his friend right in front of him. He supposed his mistake was not opening his eyes to actually look at Quinlan because he found himself nearly jumping when the other brushed their lips against the side of his mouth. "Ah, bad day again," he teased lightly as he finally cracked his eyes open. Quinlan snorted before moving to capture Obi-Wan in an actual kiss. He couldn't help grinning into the kiss as he reached out to grab the front of the other's tunic. When Quinlan broke away he let out a sound of soft displeasure. His friend had been eating lemon candy again and he adored that flavor, something Vos knew far too well. Sweets were a weakness, but lemon flavored sweets? Obi-Wan found them beyond tempting. Quinlan had no problem using that to his advantage, something Obi-Wan was not exactly against.

"I just need some time away from everything," Quinlan muttered as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's jaw before slowly trailing kisses down his neck. Obi-Wan, for his part, could only lean his chin up to give his friend better access to his throat. His fingers tangled harder in the tunic as he forgot about meditating. Force, he both loved and hated when Quinlan distracted him like this. Sudden mild pain shot up his neck as he felt Quin actually bite him. Ah, today was hate the distraction day it seemed.

"You are the worst," he snapped as he shoved the now laughing Quinlan away. If there was a mark he was going to have to either hide it or come up with some excuse as to why. That was always mentally exhausting and he honestly didn't know why Vos kept leaving them. Probably to just be a pain, if anything.

"Don't be like that Obes," Quinlan practically purred before pouncing. Both of them crashed onto the ground and before Obi-Wan could protest he found himself being yanked into another kiss. They ended up a tangle of limbs and happiness. The room around them was pleasant, but not as pleasant as the lemon flavored kisses. Well, maybe it was a love the distraction day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> I have no idea what I just did lol


	7. Misadventures With Food On Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quin,” he sighed as he had to shift his stance yet again. The other padawan was growing far more excited than was needed in regards to the various tiny cakes. “We can hardly afford everything-” He let out a faint yelp as Quinlan had the nerve to snap in warning at the top of his ear, Teeth missed flesh, and then there was laughter. The booth attendant merely looked amused. There was something seriously wrong with his friend he couldn’t help thinking. Obi-Wan tried to move away, but it was shockingly hard to do so thanks to Vos snaking an arm around his waist. Personal space really hadn’t existed between them since the moment they had first met, but at the current moment, he tried to squirm free. Tatooine was hot and he did not need the additional heat right now. 
> 
> “Don’t be like that, Obes, we barely have any time to ourselves and I want to enjoy this. Besides, I am sure Death Glare will be here soon, without or without the kids,” Quinlan slapped him on the back hard enough to cause him to wince. Ah, Quin was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for [Okata ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata).  
> They crafted [this amazing art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191930/chapters/64620820) for [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577749/chapters/63650047) of Draluram and I haven't stopped freaking out since. 
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for (ﾉ∀`♥)

A grunt of annoyance escaped him as Quinlan practically shoved him over while trying to lean over his shoulder. Obi-Wan elbowed his friend hard and earned his short nerftail being yanked. He was mildly regretting letting the other talk him into making a short trip into the marketplace. They were surrounded by bright colors standing out against too drab buildings. An attempt at joy clashed with the dullness of the planet. People yelled, trying to grab attention, hawking their wares to everyone with zeel. The padawans were trying to peer at a selection of confusing looking treats. The vibrant colors made Obi-Wan cautious, as did the shiny syrups drizzled over everything. Quinlan was practically vibrating with the need to pick out several to inflict on Obes. “And that one,” his friend pointed at a fiery red one because, of course, he did. 

“Ah, that one is spicy with a kick of sweetness at the end. Think of it like biting into a plasma bolt,” the older woman said in a conspiratorial tone as the corner of her eyes wrinkled with amusement. Obi-Wan wanted to groan, this was going to end so badly for him. He knew, logically, he could say no to the food experiments, but the problem was he was curious as well. He had already discovered he still actually liked spicy foods, but more on the mild side. He was working on getting his tolerance up so he didn’t choke every time he stole a bite of Jango’s food. It was perhaps silly, but he enjoyed the way spicy food danced across his tongue before burning down his throat. He was a bit of a glutton for punishment that way. 

“Quin,” he sighed as he had to shift his stance yet again. The other padawan was growing far more excited than was needed in regards to the various tiny cakes. “We can hardly afford everything-” He let out a faint yelp as Quinlan had the nerve to snap in warning at the top of his ear, Teeth missed flesh, and then there was laughter. The booth attendant merely looked amused. There was something seriously wrong with his friend he couldn’t help thinking. Obi-Wan tried to move away, but it was shockingly hard to do so thanks to Vos snaking an arm around his waist. Personal space really hadn’t existed between them since the moment they had first met, but at the current moment, he tried to squirm free. Tatooine was hot and he did not need the additional heat right now. 

“Don’t be like that, Obes, we barely have any time to ourselves and I want to enjoy this. Besides, I am sure Death Glare will be here soon, without or without the kids,” Quinlan slapped him on the back hard enough to cause him to wince. Ah, Quin was jealous.

“...fine. Pick out what you can afford and I will subject myself to trying them. And, please, never call him that to his face.” He made a face as Quinlan kissed him on the cheek loudly, rather like Boba tended to do but with less drool thankfully. 

“Give me ten random ones and-” Quinlan pursed his lips as he let his gaze take in every single elaborate tiny cake. “That one,” he pointed towards a shockingly yellow one. “Don’t tell us what they are. Obes here is gonna find out and I can’t wait!” The woman merely let out a cackle of delight, something that would most likely haunt Obi-Wan for days, and began selecting a mixture of the cakes. She carefully packaged them in a travel container while Vos got involved in some animated conversation with her. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the faintly affectionate smile that appeared on his face as he whispered he was going to investigate a couple of the other booths. Quin waved him on distractedly and off he went. He walked slowly from booth to booth, studying what they had. There was fruit, there were decorative blades that almost called to him- Jango would probably like one of those, but it was a booth of carved toys that truly caught his attention. His feet seemed to take him that way and he found himself admiring the craftsmanship. There were tiny animals, ships, and even a few droids. These had been made with care, he could tell from the details and skill. Obi-Wan knew he had to buy them for his boys. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but at some point, he had just accepted he was a father of some very rambunctious children, rather like he had somehow just accepted the bond finally. He hummed to himself as he picked up a carved bantha and turned it over in his fingers. Buying these for the boys would hardly spoil them, if anything they would be delighted. He felt they deserved some happiness after the ordeal they had gone through.

“How much for….” He waved his hand towards a set of animals and a set of ships. The haggling began and when it finally ended Obi-Wan had to fork over what few wupiupi he had borrowed from Jango. The twins and Boba would be delighted by some new toys and these were a tad educational so they really served two purposes. He doubted Jango was going to be upset he spent the coins on something like this instead of the intended hair ties and clothing. He accepted the package of toys and nearly collided with Quinlan as he turned around. His eyes widened as he found himself being yanked away with a hand on his wrist at a rather fast pace. “Quin, what the kriff-”

“I want you to try these and it is easier to do so at the hangar!”

“Yes, okay, but must we walk so fast?”

“...yes?”

Obi-Wan sighed and did his best to keep up with the strides of his friend. Quinlan sometimes seemed to forget that a leisurely pace was an actual thing. He was a bit winded by the time they finally made it back to a thankfully near-empty hangar. The ship was there, of course, but no one else seemed to be hanging around. He could sense Jango on the ship itself and sent a wave of amusement towards his soulmate. The children were either with him or off on yet another adventure with ba’vodu Mace. He was still beyond amused that they insisted on calling the Master something like uncle, but he was even more amused that Master Windu just simply accepted such a thing. They had once gone out on an adventure and all come back with remnants of an extremely sugary treat on their faces. Mace had patted him on the head as he left two extremely hyper toddlers with him and one squirmy baby. Revenge was not the Jedi way, but Obi-Wan often thought Master Windu got his kids wired up on sugar as payback for all the times he had given the Master headaches as a youngling.

“Here, eat this,” Quinlan suddenly blurted out and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to eat. A grievous mistake. Quin slammed a cake straight into his mouth before he could get a word out and displeasure escaped him before he could help himself. He tried to shut the emotion down across the bond, but he sensed his failure. Jango was coming alive quickly in his mind. Whoops. He chewed as quickly as he could as spiteful fruit invaded his mouth. Hyperdrive fuel, a failed exam, the feeling of failing yet again to live up to what a Jedi was supposed to be. The cake was hard to swallow and he let a string of nasty swear words leave his mouth once it was down, some he didn’t even fully understand, but had heard during his time on Bandoomer. Quinlan blinked in surprise before throwing his head back in a laugh that almost hid the sound of Jango walking down the landing ramp. The inside of his nose felt like it was burning and he elbowed Quin hard in the side. 

He never wanted to eat that type of cake again.

“What are you two di’kuts doing this time,” his voice had a cold bite, but Obi-Wan knew that his annoyance was directed at Quinlan for the time being. In response, Quin merely held up the box of cakes with a smirk. Jango eyed the cakes and seemed to blanch. “You were supposed to be getting more clothing and the like. You know, things you need, not those...things.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what came over him as Jango gave them a dressing down for wasting hard-earned money, well money they had won gambling, but still. He simply picked up the fiery red cake that had somehow ended up in the box. His soulmate was mid-sentence about how they weren’t supposed to be living like some hermits in space when he struck. He slammed the cake against Jango’s mouth and everything seemed to freeze in the hangar. Even the hot wind died down for a second as if waiting to see how bad the oncoming explosion was going to be. Quinlan’s jaw dropped open in actual surprise, Jango fixed him with a look that promised revenge, and he found himself flashing a sheepish grin. He should have honestly expected immediate revenge, but somehow he was still caught off guard when Jango blindly reached for a cake and returned the favor. 

Sunshine on what was a rainy day, the first stretch when he woke up in the morning surrounded by his family, the mere sight of Jango smiling at him- Obi-Wan tasted citrus and sugar from the spongy cake, he tasted something that was quickly becoming one of his favorite flavors. He surged forward and pressed his lips against Jango’s and nearly yanked back as the spiciness of the cake he had inflicted on his soulmate clashed with the flavor of his. Jango didn’t let him pull back by placing a hand on the back of his neck. Quinlan made a disgusted noise as he actually jammed his hand between their faces, forcing the kiss apart. Annoyance slammed against his mind and he snorted with faint mirth.

“Easy there, we still have more cakes to try.” Jango pulled a Rex and bit Quinlan’s hand which caused the padawan to yelp in pure horror. Obi-Wan burst out laughing as Vos threw a fit. “WHAT IS IT WITH YOUR FAMILY AND BITING?” He waved his injured hand in the air. 

“No one suspects it,” Jango drawled out before turning his head to make a show of spitting the disgusting taste of Quinlan Vos out of his mouth. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop laughing and ended up resting his forehead against Jango’s shoulder. 

They were all kriffing idiots and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all idiots.  
> That is all.


	8. Straight Up Prompts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are supposed to be resting,” Jango said in a slightly gruff voice as he sank down to sit on the floor next to him, his legs stretched out towards the door. Obi-Wan stole the plate of food before it was offered and didn’t even care his manners were a tad lacking as he practically shoved half the sandwich in his mouth. “Slow down, di’kut, or you are going to choke.”
> 
> Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes as he chewed. He was hardly one of the twins and knew how to not choke on his food. Though now that he thought about it, had the twins picked the nasty habit of shoving food into their mouths from him? He slowed his chewing as he debated that issue. 
> 
> “Do you know where the twins get the bugs,” he found himself asking before licking some spicy sauce off the side of his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have more to write, but I figured some of you would want to maybe read these?

**♡16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.♡** -disclaimer this may or may not have anything to do with the actual story.

Jango wasn't pouting.

He simply didn't pout. Pouting was for the twins and Boba, maybe even Heddurk, but it certainly wasn't for him. If he was doing anything he was glowering. He stretched his legs out as he slouched on the couch, annoyance radiating from him. The tiny twerp that was supposedly his new vod was currently playing with the twins. Anakin was annoying. He babbled too much, always wanted Obi-Wan to hold him, and just bothered Jango for no reason. Sure, he was smart for his age and basically always happy, but he was still annoying. The jetiise all seemed interested in the kid, but Jaster wasn't allowing any of them close, except for Quinlan and Obi-Wan. 

What was so special about Anakin Skywalker?

He knew he shouldn't be annoyed by Anakin, but he couldn't seem to help it. The first night of the additions to the ship he had been rudely awakened as a knee got him right in the throat while the tiny monster climbed over him to curl up with Obi-Wan and the twins. Quinlan had so politely burst out laughing and woken everyone up, including Boba. Things got chaotic after that and he had been stuck on the floor with Vos while all of the ade curled up around an extremely confused Obi-Wan. His soulmate was beyond oblivious about things and half the time he found it funny, but when it resulted in him getting shoved off the bed? He got annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at Anakin just about the time Obi-Wan sank down onto the couch next to him, holding a datapad. The jetii took one look at him before snorting with amusement. That only caused Jango to glower harder since he was certainly not pouting. 

Obi-Wan merely curled against his side slightly as he began scrolling through whatever module he was currently working on. 

The pout, er, glower may have grown. 

Jango was actually caught slightly off guard when his soulmate shifted. He barely had time to register the fact that Obi-Wan was angling himself for a kiss. The pout was completely forgotten as he returned the kiss with extreme enthusiasm. The twins cried out in disgust and a second later Anakin mimicked them. Jango made a rude gesture with his hand that sent the children into a fit of laughter and protest, which made Obi-Wan pull back with a confused look on his face.

"Jango, what did you do?"

"Why am I the first suspect?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before letting out a yelp as he found himself tackled by his soulmate. He burst out laughing as the twins and Anakin followed suit and everyone toppled off the couch loudly. From the cockpit, Jaster yelled something about them and breaking the ship.

**♡ 13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks. ♡**

The poor thumbnail was being assaulted as he chewed absentmindedly. Obi-Wan was extremely focused on reading the files sent over by Luminara regarding the Old Republic and every now and then he reached out to stop one of his children from running into the corner of the couch. They were playing with the wooden toy ships, making them have some sort of dog fight, and he somehow managed to tune the noise out. He only moved when they were in danger of earning themselves a scraped knee or elbow. Boba was with Quinlan at the moment, the two of them taking a nap in Jango’s room- actually he supposed it was all of their room at this point since they all slept there. He honestly thought the nap was more an excuse for Quin to get out of lesson modules, but he didn’t fault his friend. He often snagged naps when he could since it turned out raising three small boys meant his sleep schedule was even more off-kilter.

A loud clang had his focus jerking away from his reading and he raised an eyebrow. “Boys,” he said softly. “What have I said about playing with those?” The last thing they needed was for something to break on the ship because one of the boys threw the wooden toy too hard.

“To be careful,” Cody said with a faint question in his tone. 

“Think of them like butterflies, you need to be gentle.” The twins looked at each other before looking back at him with confused looks on their faces. “...do you know what a butterfly is?” Two identical headshakes and he let out a faint sigh. “Alright, up.” He patted the couch next to him in an invitation and Cody and Rex responded by nearly shoving each other as they tried to scramble up. He had to bite back a laugh as he set about rearranging them, in the end, Cody was on one side and Rex on the other. Once everyone was settled he closed his reading material and pulled up a module on various life in the galaxy. 

“Perhaps the ones on Zeffo,” he mused out loud as he began to search for the tiny module he wanted. He finally found the entry and pulled up the brightly colored flying insect with a flick of his finger. “This is a butterfly. There are plenty of different kinds out there, dearhearts.” Cody leaned closer and let out a faint sound of wonder. The bright blues and greens were enchanting. Rex snorted before giggling. 

“Boba would try to eat it,” the blonde-haired twin said loudly. Cody joined the laughter and Obi-Wan felt a laugh escape him. The youngest of the children was prone to putting any and all insects in his mouth. He didn’t see the attraction, but then again Boba was young. The only thing the baby didn’t seem to like to put in his mouth was sand, thankfully. He had already had to stop Boba from placing various bolts and gears in his mouth. 

“Mm, your brother certainly would, but then we would all be denied butterfly kisses.”

“Butterfly kisses,” both boys asked at the same time while looking up at him. He could feel the confusion and interest from them, they were bright boys that enjoyed learning things. They didn’t have a problem asking questions thankfully and he was more than happy to answer them. 

“Yes, butterfly kisses, they go a little something like this-” Obi-Wan leaned down so he could flutter his eyelashes against Rex’s cheek. The young boy shrieked in laughter as he squirmed away. Cody pulled at his arm and he promptly changed his attack from one twin to the other. Soon enough Cody was also lost in laughter as he was subjected to butterfly kisses. When he finally pulled away from torturing his children he was hardly surprised when they both stood up on the couch to try and return the butterfly kisses. They were horrible at it and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he tried to stop them. The twins were basically just rubbing their faces against his cheeks since they hadn’t quite figured out the art of being delicate yet. 

“Gentle, gentle,” he reminded them with amusement in his voice.

Jango stopped in the doorway with a confused look on his face with his cup raised halfway to his mouth. Sometimes his family was beyond strange, Jango couldn’t help thinking. What the kriff were they doing? 

“Get your buir,” Obi-Wan cried as he pointed towards Jango the second he spotted the other. The twins launched themselves off the couch as they gave tiny battle cries and ran towards the older Mandalorian. “He needs butterfly kisses!”

“What the kri-”

“Language!”

**♡ 27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.♡**

Laughter was bouncing down the hallways of the ship and Obi-Wan felt his lips curl faintly as he didn’t look up from his datapad. The children had been cautious of little Ani at first, but he rather thought Rex enjoyed the new friend. Those two seemed to enjoy convincing poor Cody to help them cause some sort of havoc or another. His favorite plot had just been this morning when the three tiny masterminds had somehow managed to drop a nice bug right into Jaster’s mug of caf without the adult noticing. The Mand’alor had nearly swallowed the thing before he realized his morning drink had been rather polluted. The boys had all run out of the room before their ba’buir could catch them and their friend, leaving Obi-Wan to sheepishly grin at the Mandalorian.

It was actually impressive the boys had even found a bug on the ship. Unless…he would rather not think they had a box of them hidden somewhere. He could have sworn he saw Master Windu make a quick exit when the bug was discovered, but he most likely had imagined that.

Obi-Wan had to spar with Jaster just a few hours ago thanks to that bug, he still felt it in his shoulder when he moved too fast. He knew he should probably seek out what was causing the laughter, but he didn’t want to move from where he was. moving involved far too much energy. A moment to rest was needed after he was forced to eat the cargo bay’s floor over and over. They hadn’t stopped until his muscles screamed in protest and he tripped over his own feet from sheer fatigue. That time getting a face full of flooring had been extremely embarrassing, but Jaster had helped him with a look of amusement on his face. Jango had helped him back to their bedroom before ordering him to clean up and then nap. He had napped, honest, he had merely napped for an hour or so. That said the nap was probably far from the length that his soulmate was hoping for, but he had never exactly been fantastic at taking a long sleep during the day…or night. Well, that, and his stomach woke him rather rudely. He had discovered recently he was always hungry so when he had woken up he had vindictively sent the feeling of hunger across the bond. 

He glanced up from his spot sitting on the floor when Jango walked in carrying a plate. The grin on his face could only be described as smug. Food!

“You are supposed to be resting,” Jango said in a slightly gruff voice as he sank down to sit on the floor next to him, his legs stretched out towards the door. Obi-Wan stole the plate of food before it was offered and didn’t even care his manners were a tad lacking as he practically shoved half the sandwich in his mouth. “Slow down, di’kut, or you are going to choke.”

Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes as he chewed. He was hardly one of the twins and knew how to not choke on his food. Though now that he thought about it, had the twins picked the nasty habit of shoving food into their mouths from him? He slowed his chewing as he debated that issue. 

“Do you know where the twins get the bugs,” he found himself asking before licking some spicy sauce off the side of his thumb. Manners were for polite company and Jango was far from polite, a point he proved by suddenly yanking Obi-Wan into his lap. A startled sound escaped the padawan as he tried to stop himself from dropping the second half of his sandwich or the plate it sat on. “Jango!”

Jango merely grinned, stealing the plate back as Obi-Wan protested louder. His protests were swallowed whole as his lips were covered. The sandwich plate clattered against the floor and he honestly forgot about it as he let himself shatter. Kissing Jango was like falling straight into a sea of fire that didn’t burn but warmed him to the very center of his soul. He snaked his arms around the other’s neck and hummed happily into the kiss as he forgot about his hunger or aches for the moment.

“Oh gross, not again,” Quinlan grumbled for the doorway as Obi-Wan grinned into the kiss and didn’t object the least bit as Jango made a show of deepening it to annoy their friend. He pulled away to laugh slightly and couldn’t resist going for another kiss that resulted in Quin pretending to throw up.

**♡ 22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.♡**

His back slammed into the wall and he hissed into the kiss from the pain. They had just managed to escape some pirates and the fact it had involved jumping from a very steep height had meant he was a bit sore. That had been forgotten as he had gotten lost in Jango’s attention right up until the ship’s wall had attacked. He wasn’t entirely sure how they had made it into the bedroom without running into anyone else from their strange crew, but he didn’t care.

“Sorry,” Jango said and didn’t honestly sound the least bit sorry as he fumbled with the belt Obi-Wan wore. The buckle popped free and he winced as it clattered loudly on the ground.

“If you just broke my lightsaber- oh my,” he breathed out as he tipped his head back as a new emotion started to pool inside of him. Jango’s teeth were scraping his neck and he forgot that he was supposed to be reporting back to Master Jinn soon. Sparks were bouncing around inside of his head as he just stopped thinking. His own hands finally came up as he tugged blindly at the latches of his soulmate’s armor. A pleased sound escaped the Mandalorian as he shifted just enough to help. Obi-Wan wasn’t ashamed to admit he swore as a pauldron nearly hit him in the shin after it bounced off the floor with a loud clang. 

They fumbled frantically to get the rest of the armor off, not caring where it actually landed in the room, and he knew Jango would complain later about how little care he had shown, but he wanted to feel. He needed to feel. They were both to blame for the rushed job of removing each piece. When it was all discarded on the floor he found his breathing to be a tad rushed. That was a bit of a workout strangely. He swore again as he pulled the Mando in for a demanding kiss. There was fire on those lips and he wanted all of it, he needed so much more. His adrenaline was still soaring and each frantic kiss was like another leap straight off that cliff. He grinned into the kiss when Jango began to try to yank his shirt free of where it was so nicely tucked in.

He pulled back just enough to help remove the now unwanted article of clothing. The poor shirt landed under the bunk they shared most nights with their children. The clothes were in the way- A loud, awkward laugh from the door had them both freezing. Obi-Wan came crashing back down from his high as he tried to hide his face against Jango’s shoulder. Please don’t be Master Jinn, please don’t be Master Jinn.

“So, this is fun, but your buir wants you. Sorry boys, guess you are going to have to try and-” Dez yelped when Jango actually whirled around and fired his blaster at her. She dodged the shot as she laughed. “Next time shut the door and lock it, this isn’t my fault you didn’t get laid!” 

Obi-Wan turned scarlet as he wondered if the floor could just eat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I have some Quinobi ones I did as well- should I post those as well for you? lol LET ME KNOW.


	9. Straight up Prompts 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello there,” he said with mild amusement. “Discovered I went missing then?”
> 
> “We couldn’t find you and buir was being unhelpful. He said you just fell into the shadows and we were going to sit still to get you back,” Rex said with a shocking amount of seriousness. Obi-Wan made a mental note to remind Jango to stop putting those ideas in their heads. The nightmares were never fun to deal with. He simply smiled and held his arms open without a word, Rex promptly slammed into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gathering of prompts I post on my tumblr and am finally posting here <3

**♡ 43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.♡**

The children were, as always, underfoot. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure when he simply got used to the fact there was always going to be some small person to trip over if he turned too quickly. Cody and Rex were the most frequent offenders, but Anakin was quickly climbing up that rank. Boba was perhaps innocent in this only because he was so often in someone else’s arms. The only true time they weren’t in his way was when he was sparring, but even then they tried to peek around the edge of the door to see what was happening. Jaster had laid down rules about tiny children near two people fighting- as in they weren’t allowed in the room.

Qui-Gon had mentioned they were like tooka kits, following after their parent. Mace had merely snorted and then the two Masters had wandered off to go comm the Council yet again. Obi-Wan was certain he was in all sorts of trouble with the Order, what with somehow accidentally adopting a family being at the top of his list of crimes. They probably weren’t thrilled about a lot of things he had done on this trip and he was certain that Master Jinn and Master Windu were giving thorough reports of his transgressions. 

Returning to Courscant was not going to be delightful.

He sank down onto the ground and debated meditating with the short free time he had before his children found him. The leather tie for his hair was shoved in his pocket for safekeeping since he was trying to let his hair dry after his quick sonic and didn’t want to have to beg another one off of Quinlan. The decision to meditate was promptly discarded as he heard the battle cries of his children. Ah, Jango or Quinlan must have lost control of them again. His lips twitched as Rex burst into the room, followed by Anakin, and then Cody who was carrying Boba. 

“Hello there,” he said with mild amusement. “Discovered I went missing then?”

“We couldn’t find you and buir was being unhelpful. He said you just fell into the shadows and we were going to sit still to get you back,” Rex said with a shocking amount of seriousness. Obi-Wan made a mental note to remind Jango to stop putting those ideas in their heads. The nightmares were never fun to deal with. He simply smiled and held his arms open without a word, Rex promptly slammed into his side. Without thinking he pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. Ani seemed to grow jealous because he appeared rather suddenly at Obi-Wan’s other side and he promptly pressed a kiss to the top of Ani’s head, earning laughter from both boys. Rex, as if sensing Cody was being left out, moved just enough so that his twin and Boba could also get some attention. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the top of Cody’s head and tried to do the same to Boba, but Boba squirmed so he ended up kissing the baby on the forehead. Sharp pain appeared behind his ear and a startled swear word escaped him.

“Language,” Jango drawled out smugly from the door and watched as Obi-Wan attempted to free his padawan braid from the rather vice-like grip of Boba’s fist. 

“Jango,” he hissed as the twins and Anakin merely laughed at his misfortune. Traitors. His soulmate finally took pity and waded into the fray so he could work at prying open Boba’s hand. 

“I don’t know why you even have your hair down-”

“Because I thought you were watching the children.”

“...technically I was and then I wasn’t.”

“Jango.”

Jango knew a battle he was going to lose lay in front of him and decided to just steal a kiss to stop the oncoming debate. Obi-Wan hummed faintly into the kiss and was hardly surprised when Rex smacked Jango rather hard on the arm. 

“No, kisses on the head,” Ani demanded loudly while the twins agreed.

Jango pulled back in confusion and Obi-Wan could only laugh at the cry for help settling over his soulmate’s face. “They want you to press a kiss to the top of their heads,” he translated. “I, uh, may have started it and clearly they need one from you as well.”

**♡ 24. Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.♡**

Coruscant was thrumming with life and something else, something that left an unwanted taste in Obi-Wan’s mouth. He leaned against the railing of the docking pad and stared out at the sprawling city. Creatures full of life, along with droids; were speeding by, lights were flickering, and everything just wasn’t the same somehow. The children were with their ba’buir in some part of the lower levels that he had certainly never visited and Obi-Wan was just taking the moment to enjoy the silence, even if it felt wrong against his mind. When he looked at Coruscant now he only felt a faint chill, that was chased by that child-like laughter he had heard on Dantooine.

Coruscant was sick.

His thoughts drifted to his children, as they often did, and he had to resist the urge to chase after them. They were safe, they were protected, they were surrounded by so many Mandalorians.

“Obi-Wan,” Jango walked slowly towards him until he was standing by his side. He bumped their shoulders together with a faint smirk. “Our ade are fine, stop being such a mother tooka.”

“I can’t help it,” he countered as he made a face while shoving fond annoyance across the bond. “We have spent so much time tripping over them and now… I am without them. Rather feel like I am missing my lightsaber or something.”

“As I recall you have been without them several times while doing drastically stupid things,” Jango teased and let out a laugh when Obi-Wan smacked him in the arm. He caught the falling hand, twisted their fingers together, and pulled his soulmate in for a kiss. With the city-planet that never fully went to sleep as their backdrop, Jango didn’t waste time deepening the kiss. These moments were far and few between thanks to the ade. Rex and Cody had a habit of ruining any moment, though he was positive only about half the interruptions were on purpose. Fingers laced through the messy curls, which he kept meaning to buzz off, and Obi-Wan tugged him closer.

Jango growled happily into the kiss before nipping at the other’s lower lip. Their kisses were quickly turning urgent, demanding, very inappropriate for their children to witness. He was always thrilled when Obi-Wan was the one who pushed things further, just like he was doing now. He let the thunderstorm of kisses crash into him before bringing his own hands up to return the favor. Nails scraped along scalp, fingers twisted while tiny gasps escaped his soulmate. Heat was flooding the bond and Jango devoured each sound. His fingers wove their way into the back of Obi-Wan’s hair and then they both froze as a faint snapping sound filled the air. Red waves cascaded down around his hands, brushing Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

Oh, kriff, he had snapped another hair tie.

“Jango,” the name was groaned out in annoyance and affection. Jango could only try to chase after the lips that were leaving his. “That was my last one.”

“We can worry about it later,” he gave the hair a tug, pulling his soulmate in for another kiss. “Now shut up and pay attention to me.” Obi-Wan merely rolled his eyes before doing as ordered. Jango loved it when his orders were followed, but he also loved it when his soulmate fought back. Well, okay, it was safe to say he just loved Obi-Wan Kenobi.

****

**♡ 45. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.♡**

A laugh bubbled out of Obi-Wan's mouth and into Jango's as they sort of crashed into Boba's buycika. A tiny learning toy started belting out a horrible song and they both winced. Thankfully, none of their children were around or this would have been an extremely awkward situation, more so then having to listen to the song about tiny creatures while attempting to make it to the bed.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to seduce you," Jango practically growled.

"You shouldn't have careened me into furniture then," Obi-Wan countered as he did his best to drag another growl out of his soulmate with a deeper kiss. Teeth hit, tongues tangled, and his hip bounced off the dresser. Jango was horrible at navigating them it seemed and, oddly, he didn't seem to care anymore as they both frantically tried to rip each other's shirts off.

They were both in perfect harmony when on a battlefield when fighting together, but they were like fumbling rancors when it came to making it across the apartment while heavily distracted by making out.

Their poor neighbors.

They had started in the kitchen when Jango had practically pounced on him while he had been in the middle of explaining why the tea his soulmate had bought was actually pretty awful. The tea container had gone flying in sheer surprise when Jango grabbed him by the front of the shirt. Leaves had rained down around them and Obi-Wan couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. He wasn't even annoyed that they had nearly tripped over a chair, crashed into a doorway, and a few various objects. He was going to have bruises and he rather thought it would only be fair that Jango earned some as well.

Obi-Wan spun them, another laugh escaping him into a kiss, and didn't even apologize as they both tripped over Cody's stuffed tooka toy.

"You did that on purpose," Jango accused before actually biting Obi-Wan's lower lip rather hard. Metal flavoring exploded in their mouths and, suddenly, the young padawan was done playing. He shoved a leg between Jango's and threw his weight into the twist. The bed creaked loudly as Jango's back slammed into it, Obi-Wan on top of him.

"I did. Now shut up and get back to seducing me," Obi-Wan ordered before slamming his lips against Jango's. A hurricane, a forest growing from the ashes, and uj cake. A yelp escaped him into the kiss when Jango flipped them rather suddenly mid-kiss.

Well, this was what he wanted...

**♡ 39. Kissing tears from the other’s face.- Quinobi♡**

He didn't know what to do and that was beyond vexing. His friend was caught up in some echo and it seemed extremely, well, emotional. Obi-Wan reached a hand out slowly and then stopped, his fingers twitching with the need to grab Quin's hand. Grabbing his hand might make things worse and that would be rather undesirable at this point. There was a glove on the ground between them and he settled on merely picking it up with great care, a way to keep himself occupied. The leather was supple, well worn and cared for, and it hurt his heart. The tears streaming down Quinlan's face also seemed to twist a blade straight into his soul.

Quin was suffering and he didn't know how to help. Suddenly the distant gaze shifted and he could see his friend clawing his way to the present moment. Obi-Wan gave a watery laugh and realized he was also silently crying. When Quin hurt, he hurt as well, that is just how things were now. They were two halves a whole at this point and he didn't care that it was not the Jedi way. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of his friend's tear-stained cheeks. 

"I thought-"

Quinlan shifted, doing his best to devour Obi-Wan's words with a kiss that screamed of fear. His eyes widened a fraction at the emotions that swirled around him like a storm, but he settled into the kiss easily enough. He was, as always, safe when he was with Quin. An annoyed sound escaped him when he found the kiss ending, the feelings tempering. That annoyed sound changed as he found his own tears being kissed away carefully.

"Quin," he breathed out.

"Shut up and let me comfort us," his friend snapped before being a complete and utter jerk. Quinlan Vos blew an extremely loud raspberry right next to his ear and he winced. That was… disgusting. 

"I hate you," he deadpanned and smirked as Quin stole another kiss. 

"Mmm, I think you are a bad liar," Quin said smugly and Obi-Wan felt the need to kiss the last of the tear tracks off the other's face. 

"Perhaps, but I am your lair." Obi-Wan let out a very undignified yell as Quinlan tackled him to the shockingly hard ground. "Vos! Not here, we might get discovered-"

"Live a little, it will be worth it."

Obi-Wan would follow Quinlan Vos no matter how far the other went. He'd always drag him back to his side and he knew the same favor would be returned. They were, after all, complete and utter idiots for each other.

**♡ 16. one person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person. -Quinobi ♡**

It wasn’t like he expected his Master to make a big deal of it, nor anyone really, but a simple happy life day would have been nice. Obi-Wan was rather used to lackluster life days, as he should be; since Jedi didn’t really embrace such things. The day he was born was merely another day. Another day of shoving some grey stuff around on his plate while he glanced glumly out at the rest of the dining hall. Most of his friends were out on missions of their own and he was, once again, grounded with Master Jinn. They may have caused chaos yet again according to the Council. He saw things differently and it all could have logically been explained if his Master hadn’t argued. 

Master Jinn loved to argue.

He sighed as he rested his chin on his fist. He supposed there were worse ways to spend today, in fact, he had spent previous ones far worse. Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure why he was dwelling on something so useless. There were reports left to write since Qui-Gon certainly wasn’t going to remember and he had a decent amount of clothes to mend. With that plan in mind, he forced himself to finish the food before getting up from the table. A nice cup of tea and doing the various tasks while in his room would at least be better than just sulking in the dining room. The plate was set in the collection bin and he couldn’t help pulling a face. Where was his Master anyway? The unkind thought that Jinn was playing sabacc and drinking with his friends flitted through his mind. If his Master wanted to catch up with his friends then he wasn’t going to fault him. He would merely pout while he wondered if there were still any sticky buns left in the cabinets back in the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon. They were both partial to the sweet tuber ones which meant it was unlikely any of that particular flavor was gone. The hallway was empty as he walked, boots echoing against the floor, and he missed the normal sound of younglings rushing about. 

He was just about to the apartment door when he had to admit defeat. Obi-Wan acknowledged he was pouting because he hadn’t wanted this day to be just another day. His pout only grew as he typed in the unlock code for the door. There probably weren’t even any sticky buns left in the cabinet with his luck. The door hissed open to reveal Quinlan Vos. There was no warning as his friend grabbed the front of his robes to yank him inside the apartment nor was there a warning before he found himself being kissed. Well, it certainly was hard to pout when Quin was paying him that sort of attention. He grinned into the kiss and gladly threw his arms around the other’s neck. 

“Congrats at making it another year,” Quinlan whispered against his lips and Obi-Wan felt warmth spread through his body. He pressed into the kiss before finally pulling back to study his friend’s face. 

“I thought you were on a mission?”

“Got done early, thought I’d surprise my second- wait, no- third favorite person.”

Obi-Wan snorted and rolled his eyes. “Glad to know I am moving up on the list, last we talked I was fifth favorite. I am not even going to ask.”

“Probably for the best. Now come on, I know just how I want to celebrate today,” Quinlan informed him with a dramatic eye waggle. A laugh escaped him and then he was leaning his forehead against his friend’s shoulder as their laughter mixed together around them. 

“You are, as always, the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on other random off chapters. Just getting caught up in the spooky season. I think we've watched a Halloween-ish movie every night since October started lol


	10. A Surprise and a Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were moving in a flurry of color. Dez sat on the roof, merely watching with mild appreciation as the jetii seemed to glide through the space around them. Blaster bolts bounced off their blade, which just kept ending up in the right place, and they held their own against some mercenaries. She swung her feet so the heels of her boots bounced off the edge of the building and just waited for the fight to be over. Oh, she could jump in and help, but this jetii seemed to have it well under control. A last strangled yell and no more blaster bolts. The jetii’kad went silent as the blade vanished and Dez found herself leaning forward just slightly. That was like a dance and she wanted to learn the moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of order~!
> 
> The kids are causing chaos while on Tatooine and a Mando is causing trouble before they find Obi-Wan!
> 
> Please enjoy.  
> (｡♥‿♥｡)

Grains went everywhere as Rex lost his grip on the container. Small hands were clearly not meant to handle things in the kitchen. The tiny orbs bounced all over the floor like tiny meteors and Cody made a faint sound in the back of his throat. They were going to be in so much trouble! Boba chattered happily from where he sat on the floor, tiny fingers grabbing at the escaping grains. Those grains were probably going to end up in the baby’s mouth.

Buir was going to sigh.

“Rex,” Cody bent down to try and stop the grains from going everywhere. “We should have gotten someone to help us.”

“No, we want to surprise buir. Others will tell,” Rex scowled faintly and went back to focusing on pouring some of the grains into the bowl of water. They crackled and puffed at once, expanding in the bowl. Ba’buir was going to come back any second, which meant they had to hurry. “Hand me the honey,” he ordered his twin. Boba let out a sound of agreement. Honey was a fun texture!

Cody simply frowned before yanking a crate over to the counter. If they were going to get in trouble then they might as well all share the blame, which meant he was going to help. He clambered up until he could pull himself up on the counter, small hands fumbling with the cabinet as he tried to stay steady. The door popped open finally and both twins let out a yelp as various containers tumbled free. The lids popped off one by one as they slammed into the floor. Boba shrieked happily, clapping his hands, while chaos erupted around him. 

The floor was covered in all sorts of spices and oats.

Yeah, so much trouble.

“And what do we have here,” Jaster's deep voice filled the space and the twins glanced at him with matching wide eyes. Rex was clutching a very empty container that had once held grains, Cody was hanging onto the cabinet door, his feet on the edge of the counter. Caught in the act. Boba spat up a mouthful of grains right onto the Mand’alor’s boot as if to add to the trouble they were going to be in.

“We are making cake,” Rex said seriously just before the bowl cracked on the counter thanks to being overfilled with the expanding grains. Jaster carefully stepped over Boba and snagged Cody by the waist. He swung the kid up and over his shoulder, Cody for his part squealed in surprise. 

“You are making a mess. I can’t help thinking when you promised your buir that you were going to play calmly in the common area while I worked, this isn’t what he thought you meant.” He patted Cody’s back as he gave Rex a look, clearly knowing who was the actual mastermind of this mess.

Rex stuck his lower lip out and it began to tremble faintly, Jaster merely raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna work on me, bu’ad. I’ve raised far too many adiik for that trick to work on me.” Cody snickered faintly while swinging his legs so they thumped against his ba’buir’s chest. 

“We...were-”

“Yes?”

“We are making cake for buir,” Rex finally grumbled. “Shoulda been easy...” He gestured vaguely to the kitchen around them as if that explained everything. 

“I am sure, but maybe you should have asked Shmi for help,” Jaster shifted his grip on Cody so the boy ended up against his side. 

Boba coughed again and Rex set his empty container down so he could pick up his baby brother. 

"I think we should get you back to your buir and you confess your crimes," Jaster cast a look at the mess before shaking his head just a fraction. "We will worry about this in a moment or have Quin’ika clean this up.” Cody and Rex cheered in agreement while Boba clapped his hands happily. 

They could handle buir sighing at them if they didn't have to clean up the mess they made!

°

They were moving in a flurry of color. Dez sat on the roof, merely watching with mild appreciation as the jetii seemed to glide through the space around them. Blaster bolts bounced off their blade, which just kept ending up in the right place, and they held their own against some mercenaries. She swung her feet so the heels of her boots bounced off the edge of the building and just waited for the fight to be over. Oh, she could jump in and help, but this jetii seemed to have it well under control. A last strangled yell and no more blaster bolts. The jetii’kad went silent as the blade vanished and Dez found herself leaning forward just slightly. That was like a dance and she wanted to learn the moves.

Her prey didn’t seem to notice her as they began walking out of the settlement.

Good!

She scrambled up so she could begin to jump from rooftop to rooftop, following after her prey. They made it to the outskirts of the settlement, near the swamplands, and Dez decided it was time to introduce herself. (Sure, she was running out of roofs, but she was always growing bored with the hunt.) The jetii was leaning over slightly, looking at a plant, and she jumped off the roof silently. Her boots slammed into the ground behind the unsuspecting warrior.

“Hey, space wizard,” she said cheerfully and then her brain seemed to short circuit at what she witnessed. The jetii tried to twist around and straighten at the same time to face her, but their feet seemed to tangle up in themselves. Her hand shot out to grab them, but fingers missed the tunic, and the person crashed backward into the murky water. Oh, oh, _oh!_ This was amazing! Dez began to laugh, even as she knelt down to help pull the jetii out of the swamp. Slime and various plants seemed to cling to the robes, while the person’s face looked highly unamused.

“Let me guess,” they drawled with mild annoyance. “You want to know about a feral loth-cat?”

“Oh, you’ve heard!” Dez helped them stand and picked a rather long trail of slime off their shoulder. She held the stuff up before flicking it off to the side. “This makes this so much easier-”

“Sorry, but no. I haven’t seen the feral loth-cat or the hermit.”

“But you know of them-”

“I do not believe I said that.”

“But you didn’t _not_ say that-”

“Mm, perhaps. Either way, no. My thanks for pulling me from the situation you so thoroughly put me in,” the jetii rubbed at their cheeks, trying to dislodge grime. They seemed to debate using their sleeve but gave up on that idea since the robe was also rather ruined. 

“I thought you had better reflexes,” Dez admitted. “I didn’t know you were going to scare like a tooka.” 

The jetii gave her an unimpressed look before reaching up to push their rather filthy bangs away from their face and that was when she realized they also had one of those strange braids that the feral loth-cat had sported. The hair, she decided, was probably brown without the help of the swamp.

“Wait- there is another jetii around isn’t there,” she spun, trying to take in the area, but saw no one. 

“Master Rhara is busy at the moment, but I do suggest you leave before they arrive. They aren’t as into being questioned by a Mando as I am,” the young jetii said a tad cheekily. 

Dez grinned underneath her buy’ce before giving them a sort of mock salute. She liked this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up way too late last night with my Guild. We streamed our PVP event and whoa buddy, I ended up playing for over 3 hours as we trounced the Alliance. I have chapters waiting final once overs for some of my other stories and I am hoping to get them posted today. Also, maybe take a nap...since this is my last day off before going back to work. (┳◇┳)


	11. More Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day just kept getting worse.
> 
> Jango could tell Obi-Wan was annoyed, he was pretty sure everyone could tell Obi-Wan was annoyed. He did his best to hide a sympathetic wince as his soulmate tightened the vambrace with a sort of viciousness. How was he not breaking bones? The buckles seemed to groan at the abuse and his fingers twitched with the need to take over. "Obes," he tried again, voice apologetic, and quickly stopped thanks to the sharp look he got.
> 
> Yeah, he was sleeping with Quinlan for the unseen future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going off a new prompt list, which is [here.](https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/post/632768098227961856/prompt-list) I enjoyed the kiss prompts, but wanted to try my hand at some new ones. 
> 
> My attention span has been all over the place this week and I have several things started for other stories T_T Prompts it is rn. If you want to suggest any then please drop into my ask box!

**Okay, so maybe I didn't see that coming.  
★★★★**

There was a rather large ruckus coming from the common area and Obi-Wan felt a faint sense of trepidation. That amount of noise certainly couldn’t be good. He glanced towards the door and then back to the passed out soulmate next to him. Teeth began to worry at his lower lip while an inner debate erupted inside his head. They were supposed to be resting, something he had sort of not done thanks to getting caught up in a fascinating story, and the kids were supposed to be behaving for their grandparents. He could just slip out of the bed and take a slight peek. Surely that would be fine? He could also just stay here, warm and comfortable, and pretend a little longer that it wasn’t his children making all that noise. He lowered the datapad he had been reading so it rested face down on his chest while he mulled the options over.

His gaze moved to the door again as he heard Shmi’s voice rise in slight volume.

Oh, dear.

“Obes,” the groggy voice of Jango finally yanked his gaze from the door.

“Hm,” he knew he looked guilty and tapped his fingers against the back of the datapad as a means to expel some nervous energy.

“You are thinking way too loud, you are supposed to be sleeping too.” He let out a faint sound of protest as his poor datapad suddenly flew across the room. Why did Jango have to be so rough with things? His sound of protest only grew louder when the arm that had just thrown his story grabbed him abruptly around the waist, pulling him snug against a firm chest.

“Jango-”

“Go to sleep.”

Obi-Wan blew out a puff of air and debated squirming free. He lay there a second, and then another, and then finally began to try to inch himself free. The arm tightened and he tried to escape a bit harder. Amusement bled into his mind just before he accidentally elbowed his soulmate in the side. A faint sound was the only indication he got that he may have injured Jango, but he didn’t have time to apologize. No, Jango flipped them both over a tad roughly. A breath escaped him in surprise when his back slammed into the mattress. The noise was forgotten as he let the sensation of starlight crash into his mind while Jango kissed him. Citrus, amusement, sparring with a wager on the line. A hand had traveled just a little too close to where his side met arm, eliciting a strangled laugh from him. Jango froze. Time seemed to stop while neither of them moved.

Jango brushed his fingers across the same spot again and Obi-Wan had to hide his face against the other’s shoulder to muffle the cry that escaped him.

“Okay,” Jango breathed out in pure delight. “So maybe I didn’t see that coming…” Obi-Wan tried to shove him off but ended up just crying out in laughter as he suddenly found himself the victim of a frankly vicious tickle attack.

Going back to sleep was clearly no longer the most important thing for Jango.

**Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion.  
★ ★ ★ ★**

The day just kept getting worse.

Jango could tell Obi-Wan was annoyed, he was pretty sure everyone could tell Obi-Wan was annoyed. He did his best to hide a sympathetic wince as his soulmate tightened the vambrace with a sort of viciousness. How was he not breaking bones? The buckles seemed to groan at the abuse and his fingers twitched with the need to take over. "Obes," he tried again, voice apologetic, and quickly stopped thanks to the sharp look he got.

Yeah, he was sleeping with Quinlan for the unseen future.

"Obes, come on. It isn't that bad-"

"That bad?" Obi-Wan finally turned to look at him, cheeks aflame with emotion. "That bad? Have you lost the ability to think coherently? It is certainly that bad. I trusted you!" Jango threw his hands up, a sign of not looking for a fight, and tried to ignore the panic rising up inside of him. He had never seen his soulmate so irrational. "You let Quinlan- I cannot believe the two of you- Boba kriffing cried when he saw me!"

"Boba was just shocked. Besides, it will grow out, plus I think it looks nice?"

Obi-Wan went stiff and uncertainty slashed across the bond, quickly followed by something flippant. He was digging himself a grave here and he didn't know how to stop.

"Well, good thing I didn't ask for your opinion, isn't it?" Jango could only watch as his soulmate spun around on his heel before storming down the gangplank. The sunlight seemed to make the white hair glow and he almost understood why Obi-Wan was so upset. Almost.

"You are lucky he didn't murder you, vod," Zhiaa drawled out from her spot sitting on some cargo containers. "Never mess with hair like that."

"But it was Quin-"

"And that was your mistake. I'm siding with Kenobi, for the record. I, personally, hope he stabs you at least once on this hunt."

Jango shot her a dirty look and made a show of slamming his buy'ce on over his head. Conversation over. Obi-Wan was never going to ask him for a haircut again and it was all Quinlan's fault. Karking jetii had sworn it was normal shampoo, but now he knew better. Quinlan Vos was a menace. He was so going to get stabbed by the white-haired terror called Obi-Wan Kenobi during this mission. The only thing he could do at this point was to follow along behind, at a safe distance, and hope that by the end of this that his soulmate would get over the mistake.

**Are we on a date right now? (request to throw in a public kiss.)  
★ ★ ★ ★**

The streets were awash with warm hues and Obi-Wan couldn't help the way he kept wandering off to look at yet another lantern. They were fascinating creations made of wire and flimsi. Small, delicate flames flickered happily inside each lantern and cast the comforting light. Delicate lines of artwork seemed to tell a unique story on each piece of expertly folded flimsi, but he didn't know the words. Jango tugged on his wrist again while mild annoyance rubbed up against his mind. 

His soulmate was getting irritated.

"Mm, sorry," he breathed out before moving to avoid a throng of celebrating children. The Festival of Stars was new to him, but he found he was enjoying the sheer brightness of it all. Reds, golds, oranges, mixed with startling blues coated practically every surface. The crowd was a mixture of faces graced with paint or intricate masks. 

"You are worse than Rex'ika," Jango grumbled. "If you run off one more time-"

Obi-Wan snorted hard, stopping the next words from Jango's mouth with a faint look. "I have some semblance of self-control, thank you very much." The look he got in return was disbelief. Yes, well, he did tend to rush into some questionable situations, but really he wasn't that bad. 

"Come on, di'kut," Jango gave another tug of his wrist and they were off, weaving through the mass of people with ease. Intoxicating scents swirled around them and Obi-Wan cast a look at the booths of food. Everything was so foreign, so new, and he wanted to try it all. The bright purple fruit at one stand looked particularly interesting. Maybe Jango wouldn't mind sampling the cuisine?

"Speaking of," he finally said when they moved to stop next to a stand that had colorful knives on display. "Why aren't the children with us?" Jango had been in the process of eyeing a blade that looked like it was forged from a nebula, but now he was giving him the most indecipherable look. Obi-Wan stared back and tried to figure out what he was missing. The longer the silence drew on the more a flush managed to creep across his cheeks. 

What had he kriffing missed?

Jango raised an eyebrow and amusement twisted with desire slammed into his mind thanks to the bond. Obi-Wan coughed politely, shifting on his feet, and Jango grinned dangerously. What had Quinlan called out when they left- Oh! Oh, dear.

"Is...this a date," he asked a tad awkwardly, words heavy on his tongue. "Are we on a date right now?"

Jango's eyes lit up before he moved away from the knives, fingers trailing along the edge of the stand as he did so, and he stopped very much in Obi-Wan's personal space. 

"We are on a date-" The rest of the words he tried to say got swallowed whole thanks to Jango devouring them. The kiss sent something hot through him and for a moment he got lost in the feeling. Paper lanterns that pretended to be stars twinkled above them while merriment crashed around them like waves. Force, he wanted to get lost with Jango in this moment. Stars started erupting in his mind all thanks to the kiss. It was, unfortunately, the catcalls that finally slammed him straight into amused embarrassment. He pulled back slightly, but Jango followed. His soulmate was clearly not keen on letting him escape again.

"Jango," he brought a hand up to hide his face. "Please." Laughter danced in his mind, but Jango stepped back as requested. He did, however, make sure to grab Obi-Wan's hand, fingers tangled so they wouldn't lose each other. 

"Let's go try some of those noodle dishes we passed," Jango grinned. "And then we can figure out the rest of our date from there."

A date. 

He rather thought he would enjoy a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are dealing with some Covid bs at work. The whole thing is being handled poorly because boss people don't believe it is serious and I'm just a tiny ball of anxious rage. So now you all have to deal with me updating random things. <3


	12. Straight Up More Prompts take I lost count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin was practically clinging to Obi-Wan like some sort of sand parasite, clearly having squirmed his way onto the older boy’s chest. Shmi thought it was sweet. There was something about seeing her boy be so open and trusting with the other that eased the ache inside of her chest. The fact Rex was nearly hanging off the side of the couch helped. The boy was wedged under an arm and she rather thought that was the only thing stopping him from tumbling to the ground. Cody was sprawled across Obi-Wan’s legs, with Boba securely in his arms. She felt a sympathy pang in her back for the young Jedi. Sleeping like that was going to leave a knot in some of his muscles. 
> 
> He was collecting children like one might collect carved wooden birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more prompts from this [post](https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/post/632768098227961856/prompt-list). 
> 
> There are some Quinobi, Tired Space Dad Jango, Fives and Dogma... these are all over the place and I enjoy how I keep getting new challenges.  
> I know you may have seen these on my tumblr already, but really at this point I am just collecting em all in one place because even I lose posts on my tumblr. (I reblog so much.)

**That was kind of hot- Quinobi  
★★★★**

The cartridge was almost empty, charge light blinking dangerously fast. Obi-Wan slammed it back into the blaster and wished for not the last time that he could just pull his lightsaber free. Qui-Gon didn’t want them drawing that sort of attention towards them, but as far as he could tell his Master was stuck on the other side of the overcrowded city.

“Pretty boy, where are you?”

That voice made the skin on his neck prickle. Kriffing slave traders. He honestly hadn’t meant to walk into the one cantina that seemed to be a gathering spot for them and he certainly hadn’t meant to catch their attention. A faint thrumming under his skin keyed him to the fact his idiot was nearby. Wonderful. Obi-Wan steadied his fingers, surged up from his hiding place, and let the Force guide each shot. Blaster bolt after blaster bolt found their mark and then the weapon in his hand gave a horrid screech. Damn, out of charges. He jumped over the crates, landing in front of a zabrak, and grinned. 

"Pardon me," he swung the dead blaster hard, clocking the man right in the face. Pain and discomfort seemed to pulse through the air and Obi-Wan bit back the urge to groan. One of the slavers was Force-sensitive it seemed, what with how they were bleeding emotion. 

"That was kind of hot," came a voice from his side and he spun, ready to attack again, and instead swore loudly. He hated it when Quinlan cloaked himself in the Force like that! 

"I completely did that just to turn you on," he retorted dryly before throwing the dead blaster to the ground. 

"Well… it worked." Quinlan snagged his wrist without another word, but he knew what he was supposed to do. The two took off running before more thugs could show up. The slavers were going to keep hunting him down for at least the rest of the day, something they were both aware of- Obi-Wan's hair meant he was worth a lot. Their boots slammed into dirty streets and he lamented the fact he was never going to be able to explore this city. There was supposedly a library here, a place he very much wanted to experience, and he just knew it would be years before he could even think about coming here again. Why did this sort of thing keep happening?

"We can hide here," Quinlan yanked him through a darkened doorway. "I swear, Obes, if it isn't accidental marriages, it is nearly being kidnapped. I am starting to get real annoyed with all this. If the Council-"

"I am, as ever, still Qui-Gon's padawan. The Council isn't going to just let me lark off with you."

"...well they should."

Obi-Wan snorted faintly before leaning against his soulmate in an attempt at some form of comfort. He wasn't sure if the comfort was more for him or for Quin, but it hardly mattered. His heart was finally starting to slow from its erratic pace.

"Ah, why are you here," he suddenly asked, tilting his head back to give Quinlan a rather accusatory look. The way the other blanched and diverted his gaze was answer enough. Quinlan was disobeying the Council yet again, but for once he found he couldn't be bothered to care. 

If he had to hide then he was content to hide with his soulmate. They'd deal with the Council later... maybe.

**Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole. -Fives &Dogma  
★★★★**

**I’m fine, Sir.**

The blaster trembled, the kriffing blaster trembled in his hands. If he closed his eyes then he could see how each piece of it vibrated thanks to the shaking of his limbs. Krell was laughing at him. His vod’e were against him because he had been so blind, so painfully blind. 

**You ever think that the General knows what he is doing?**

He had nearly dragged Tup down with him. He had followed along after the person he had thought he was supposed to trust. His brothers had cried out, lashed hard against the injustices, but he had kept his feet on the path he had chosen. Each footfall stained his soul. 

**Well, I, for one, agree with the General’s plan!**

Vod’e turned on vod’e. The sound of each shot rang in his ears as they fell like training droids. Broken, twisted, betrayed. They had raised their weapons against each other because they had been manipulated and yet his eyes still refused to see the truth. What the mind could see, the heart rejected. 212th against 501st. 

Betrayed. 

Dead.

**I think you’re all overreacting.**

They had been made for the Jedi. They had been trained for the Jedi. 

They had been corrupted by the Jedi.

Unmarked graves lived in his mind and he told himself that the General cared. The General felt each of their deaths, rather like he felt each death. The Remembrance was growing longer as more and more of his vod’e kept marching on. 

**NO! WE HAVE ORDERS!**

When he closed his eyes he could see Fives grabbing the blaster from his hands. He could see Rex smiling at him. The Jedi was dead. There would be no Remembrance for the monster that had played with them like toys. The vod’e, he realized far too late, always came first. Dogma knew he should have believed sooner, listened to his mind sooner, should have just done anything sooner. He had argued that the General cared, that he knew what he was doing, and the payment for that blind loyalty was genocide. 

_You were the biggest fool of all, Dogma._

“So what happens now,” he leaned his head against the wall as he kept his gaze averted. He didn’t want to see the heartbreak in Fives’ eyes. His wrists sported new ornaments suited for his rank. Traitor. Jedi Killer. The Fool. 

Prisoner.

“They mentioned a trial, vod,” Fives sank down onto the bench in the hallway. A faint sound of discomfort or exhaustion left him. Dogma wasn’t sure which it was, but he had knew it had to do with the fact the war kept dragging on. He didn’t even know how long his brother would be planetside, but he knew he was wasting time by being here with him. Time better suited for anyone else.

“I…did the right thing,” he whispered more to himself than anything. General Krell wouldn’t have stopped, he would have just kept on using vod’e like cannon fodder because they were just clones. Clones were grown to die. Dogma hated himself, but what he hated most of all was how Krell had shaken his faith in loyalty. 

“Yeah, you did the right thing. We aren’t going to let you go down for this,” Fives’ voice was pitched low so only he could hear him. “Dogma, none of us blame you-”

A dry laugh escaped him as he shook his head. The action made it feel like the very air was scratching at his eyes. They burned. “I blame me.”

“Dogma, just listen to me-”

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.” His eyes kept on burning as his cheeks grew wet. If he kept his gaze averted, set on the wall, then neither of them would mention it. “You shouldn’t have come here. You should be with someone who deserves your loyalty.”

He had to push Fives away, had to push away any other vod’e that might show up. They didn’t need to be corrupted by him. They needed to march forward without worrying about what he hadn’t done fast enough. The sound of a fist slamming into the forcefield had him jumping slightly. His head lolled to the side and he fixed Fives with a look. 

“You deserve our loyalty! We look after our own, you bastard.” 

Dogma couldn’t fight the sad smile that curled across his lips. “But I didn’t, vod, but I didn’t.” 

_I counted on blind loyalty like yours._

**They’re so cute when they’re asleep. -Jangobi  
★★★★**

Anakin was practically clinging to Obi-Wan like some sort of sand parasite, clearly having squirmed his way onto the older boy’s chest. Shmi thought it was sweet. There was something about seeing her boy be so open and trusting with the other that eased the ache inside of her chest. The fact Rex was nearly hanging off the side of the couch helped. The boy was wedged under an arm and she rather thought that was the only thing stopping him from tumbling to the ground. Cody was sprawled across Obi-Wan’s legs, with Boba securely in his arms. She felt a sympathy pang in her back for the young Jedi. Sleeping like that was going to leave a knot in some of his muscles.

He was collecting children like one might collect carved wooden birds.

She shook her head ever so slightly before bringing the cup of spiced caf up to her lips so she could take a small sip. Jango had watched her make the drink with suspicion in his eyes, but he hadn’t asked the question. No, he had merely grabbed a container of olives in a thick red liquid. Flecks of some unknown spice had been visible and she knew she would be slow to try them. Merely looking at the container made her think of a blazing sun. Jango was currently sitting on the floor, back against the couch, and every now and then he popped an olive in his mouth. His attention was on the datapad in his lap, but he did reach up ever so often to push a small limb back towards the safety of the couch. 

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep,” Shmi blinked and glanced at Mace after he spoke. 

“I assume you are about to wake them,” her words were both teasing and a mild warning. “They deserve the rest, even if poor Obi-Wan has to be overheating at this point.” She had noticed that his pale complexion did him no favors on Tatooine, if anything he was the most prone to heat sickness.

Mace chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, and gave a faint shake of his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to wake them. Obi-Wan… tends to push himself. It is good to see him actually rest.

Her lips pursed into a line at the bit of information. She had once thought him like a deity walking among them, but now she was realizing he was a boy that was desperately trying to prove himself to the galaxy. A faint hum escaped her while she thought, fingers stroking her cup as she did.

“I think I need to go talk with Jaster,” she finally settled on saying. 

“And how is your other half,” Mace asked with such ease that she almost missed the faint look he gave her. Shmi snorted. Everyone was just dancing around the issue. 

“When I find him or her I shall let you know,” the words were sly and Mace laughed at her bravery. They both knew she had found him already. The laughter had Jango hissing something at them and then the mass of bodies shifted faintly. Shmi and Mace watched with mild amusement as Jango turned and tried to sooth his soulmate back to sleep.

And then Boba let out a cry.

Mace glanced at Shmi and she nodded. The two quickly made themselves scarce. Jango snarling at them was not something either wanted to deal with.

**They’re not your kids, back the f*ck off.- Tired Space Dad Jango  
★★★★**

Jango chewed on the spice twig while he leaned back in his chair, one leg over the arm and the other stretched out. He could see Myles tensing at the fact he was slouching and sitting so disrespectfully, but he didn’t care. Ben had nightmares again last night which meant neither of them got much sleep. Maul had even ended up sitting at the end of the bed while Jango had held the youngest son. He was exhausted now, over the meetings, but he knew he couldn’t just leave.

“Lor,” Myles hissed before kicking his foot with his own. 

“What,” he pulled the twig free and tipped his head back to glare at his best friend. 

“The Quartermaster wants to speak to you, could you at least act like you care what is going on?” His lips twitched before he motioned with a hand for things to carry on. He caught the twig back between his teeth and watched as the large suit of armor stormed into the room. Oh, that wasn’t good. If the Quartermaster was geared up for this meeting then something was seriously going on. 

“They are a menace,” the modulated voice lashed out. His eyebrows shot up at the emotion he heard. 

“Elaborate,” he shifted his teeth slightly so the twig rolled. He could already tell he wasn’t going to enjoy this. 

“Your ade! I caught Ben'ika trying to steal-”

“Careful,” he warned.

“Borrow then. He was trying to borrow a travel kit. Then Maul caught him and my stores are wrecked! You let them run around like-” The twig snapped between his teeth and Myles let out the faintest groan. 

“Are you saying they are misbehaved,” Jango asked in an overly calm tone that gave away just how angry he was. He knew they misbehaved, turned a blind eye a lot of the time, but they were his problem. Children were precious, protected. Ben and Maul were doing their best to make every single Mando yell in frustration. He normally found it kind of funny, but right now he was far from laughing.

“I’m saying you need to discipline those brats! The other day half the droids in the shipyard were destroyed while those two bickered. If they touch my stores again I will discipline them! What Ben needs a good smack-”

Myles began to shake his head as if sensing the rage about to erupt. Jango shifted, both feet landing on the floor with a loud thump. “They’re not your kids, back the fuck off! They are adjusting to living among us, no one will raise a hand against them, am I clear?" 

The Quartermaster froze for a moment before letting out a frustrated sound. "Of course, Lor.” And that was when Maul burst through the doors, panic radiating off of him.

“Buir! Hondo’s ship just took off and I can’t find Ben!”

The Quartermaster snorted, Myles sighed, and Jango wondered faintly if he should just start bringing his ade to these meetings.

**“Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.” Anakin &Obi-Wan, Quinobi  
★★★★**

This was perhaps one of the few times he was attempting to sleep in, taking a selfish morning to himself. His lips curled into a soft smile as he felt blunt nails scratch his scalp. “Quin, I am trying to sleep,” Obi-Wan murmured before curling up just a little closer to the inferno in human form.

“Are you,” came the teasing reply. “Cause it seems like you are trying to-” A hiss escaped Quin as he jammed one of his freezing feet against the back of a knee. Obi-Wan snorted with laughter as Quinlan tried to shift under the sheets to smack away the offending foot. The fight was short, half-hearted, and ended with Obes trapped beneath Quin. His sleepy smile shifted into something else, bordering on lustful. 

“How long until you have to go fake a haunting in my place,” he whispered so Quinlan had to lean closer. Needless to say, the kiss that followed was promptly interrupted by a loud banging against his bedroom door. He didn’t even have time to blame the house before someone was talking.

“Quin, stop fucking Obes. There’s been a, uh, accident,” Rex’s voice was only mildly muffled by the door and Obi-Wan groaned. Someone had better actually be dead at this rate. 

“How bad,” Quinlan practically growled out while glaring at the closed door. 

“Anaki-" 

Obi-Wan didn’t wait to hear more before he was rushing out of the bed, making a grab for whatever clothes he could find on the floor. Rex didn’t say a word when he opened the door wearing a shirt that clearly belonged to Quin with the jeans he had worn the day before. Quinlan was yanking his hoodie on as he stepped up behind him. "Where is my brother,” his voice cracked with panic and he felt a warmth bloom across his lower back. Quin’s hand was a steadying force that pulled his mind back from falling straight into all the worst-case scenarios. They followed after Rex and he had a moment of wondering why they were stopping outside the bathroom. What accident could Anakin have been involved in inside the damn bathroom? He cast a look towards Cody, who looked oddly guilty of something. Rex stepped off to the side, to stand next to his brother, and Obi-Wan was positive he saw the two exchange a bemused look. He gave them a questioning glance before shoving the door open.

He blinked, blinked again, and then let out a string of swear words. “Anakin, seriously?" 

Anakin gave him a sheepish smile before shrugging. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation, Obes.” Obi-Wan highly doubted there really was one and he got the impression the twins were partly to blame. They had probably been doing another one of those stupid TikTok challenges he didn’t understand. 

“Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet,” he crossed his arms over his chest as he leveled his best disapproving look at his little brother.

“…maybe. Are you wearing Quin’s clothes?”

“Don’t change the subject, Ani.”

“Look.” Laughter erupted from outside the bathroom. The twins were definitely involved. “We were bored and it isn’t like we are messing around on the official account-” His words died off when Obi-Wan raised a hand for silence.

“Yeah, Obes, they are probably using the twin’s account which means thousands of fans are gonna see your brother if they were live streaming-” Quinlan only shut up thanks to Anakin making a quick motion with his hands for him to abort this current line of explanation.

Obi-Wan sighed loudly before cradling his head in his hands. Why did these sort of things keep happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay. Now maybe I should go to work on one of my WIPS.  
> This past week was a huge hit against my creativity. 
> 
> Wear a mask. Social distance. Don't work with stupid people.


End file.
